La mort vous va si bien
by nathdawn
Summary: Holmes revient d'entre les morts, découvre des vivants changés, d'autres morts... non, un seul, celui qui compte... et l'enquête ne fait que commencer... Holmes et Watson, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Ce jour, le début d'une fic... dont je ne sais combien elle aura de chapitres.**

**Un épisode de Castle m'a inspirée ainsi qu'un détail du film 2... puis ma petite tête qui fait le reste, tant bien que mal.**

**Je tente une approche différente des personnages avec un point de vue plutôt Holmes que Watson pour changer mais je ne voulais pas en faire non plus un POV. J'espère juste que ça restera crédible.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 1**

Holmes tirait sur sa pipe devant la cheminée du 221 B Baker Street. La maison était calme, silencieuse, personne ne s'y trouvait. Il entendit alors la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir, se refermer, le bruit d'une canne qui martèle le parquet, des pas claudicants monter l'escalier, plus hachés qu'auparavant... plus heurtés qu'il y a trois ans. Des pas de griffes, subtils, qui griffaient le plancher.

Il attendait, un peu anxieux, beaucoup impatient de cette rencontre. Il se sentait aussi idiot qu'un collégien avant un premier rendez-vous, du moins, il se supposait, vu qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. N'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un bulldog qui tira aussitôt sur sa laisse et se précipita vers le détective qui s'accroupit pour lui donner quelques caresses.

« Gladstone! Je t'ai manqué mon chien? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une léchouille baveuse sur le visage qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche puis se redressa. Et enfin, il le vit. Watson, son chapeau haut de forme, sa canne-épée, son manteau humide, sa moustache, ses yeux bleus. Sa bouche souriait mais son regard n'était pas contaminé, semblant de la glace pure.

« Ainsi c'était vrai, vous êtes en vie.

- Indubitablement. »

Holmes souriait, jaugeait son adversaire car là, il l'était plus qu'un ami, il le devinait à sa stature raide. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, apparemment nerveux mais tentant de le cacher.

« Trois ans, Holmes?

- Plaît-il?

- Il vous a fallu trois ans pour me le faire savoir?! Bon sang, vous êtes une infâme crapule! »

Et là, la glace s'effritait pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère et la rancune. Holmes s'y était attendu, il ne serait pas simple de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il avait agi ainsi avec les meilleures intentions ainsi qu'une logique sans faille.

« Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse...

- NON! Ne dîtes pas ça! Cessez votre ironie, vos sarcasmes car là, je vous jure que ce n'est pas le moment!

- Auriez-vous perdu le sens de l'humour mon vieux? »

Watson ricana, seulement sa bouche, toujours pas ses yeux.

« J'ai perdu bien plus que ça encore mais vous, vous qui vous fichez de tout, des autres, de moi, comment pourriez-vous comprendre?

- Je ne me fiche pas de vous, jamais.

- Vous avez changé Holmes. Je vous savais manipulateur, mais jamais je ne vous aurais cru menteur en un pareil moment.

- Je ne mens pas! Essayez de vous calmer, que je vous explique calmement.

- Alors là, n'y comptez pas! Il est fini le temps où je buvais vos paroles, d'ailleurs, je vous ai rapporté ceci. Bonne lecture et bon vent! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir! »

Il jeta au sol un paquet, attrapa la laisse et tira le chien derrière lui, claquant la porte en partant. Le détective mit quelques secondes à réagir, se parlant à lui-même à voix haute.

« Bon, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, il ne m'a même pas frappé. »

Il se baissa pour ramasser le paquet de papier kraft, le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, des dizaines de carnets noirs. Il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'ils contenaient: leurs vies à tous deux, leurs enquêtes, tous ces détails notés de peur de les oublier avant de griffonner des pages que le détective trouvait bien trop romancées.

Il resta interdit un instant devant ce spectacle. Watson venait de lui jeter aux pieds dix ans d'amitié indéfectible, les trois suivantes, il ne savait trop comment les qualifier. Pourquoi? Comment? Ça n'avait aucune logique, ils étaient amis, voilà tout. Et lui avait passé trois ans au loin, au nom de cette amitié, de cette affection sans borne qu'il portait au médecin, le seul qu'il estimait dans le monde entier.

Holmes s'assit dans son fauteuil, tirant sur sa pipe, les yeux dans le vague. Indubitablement, c'était un message. Mais lequel? Il était fâché, c'est un fait, il n'en attendait pas moins. Ne pas avoir donné signe de vie, et le jeu de mot était par là-même absolument réaliste, et ceci pendant trois ans, était une bonne raison de lui en vouloir. Être revenu depuis une semaine sans le prévenir aussi. Seul Mycroft était au courant, Madame Hudson était chez sa sœur, elle ne savait rien.

Holmes soupira. Il n'y comprendrait jamais rien à ces sentiments humains. Lui avait été heureux de le revoir, il l'avait noté un peu changé, un peu amaigri. Un pli amer au coin de sa bouche aussi. Quelque chose de différent mais quoi? Peut-être... il ne l'avait pas frappé, était resté devant la porte ouverte comme prêt à fuir. Sa jambe semblait plus le tirailler qu'auparavant. Il n'était pas attaquant mais bien sur la défensive. Mais se défendre de quoi? De lui? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Watson avait toujours été celui qui avait besoin de mots pour exprimer les choses, les garder, s'en souvenir. Là, ces mots, il les lui avait balancés sur le sol, les anciens, ceux d'avant. Et il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Le regard froid, ce n'était alors plus de la colère. Il disait donc vrai.

Et pour la première fois depuis la Suisse, il regrettait sa décision de s'être fait passer pour mort. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, le temps avait passé pour détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Trop de temps...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quelques jours passèrent, vides, lents, comme toujours pour le détective. Il était allé à Scotland Yard histoire de glaner une nouvelle enquête, Lestrade avait failli s'évanouir en le voyant entrer dans son bureau, sans frapper bien sûr. Il était resté la bouche ouverte, prêt à invectiver le malpoli mais aucun son n'était sorti. Holmes lui avait lancé son sourire en coin.

« Eh bien Lestrade, toujours à bailler aux corneilles plutôt que faire régner l'ordre? »

L'inspecteur avait juste réussi à bredouiller.

« Vous? Mais vous n'êtes pas...

- Mort? Il semblerait que non.

- Espèce de crapule! »

Et contre toute attente, il s'était précipité vers lui et avait serré sa main avec ferveur entre les deux siennes, un sourire niais sur le visage.

« Lestrade, je préférerais que nous n'ayons pas de contact physique.

- Soyez heureux de ne pas avoir pris mon poing dans la figure Holmes. »

Le détective se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait préféré mais n'osa rien dire. Et ils avaient parlé un peu mais comme aucune affaire en cours n'avait l'air intéressante, le logicien était reparti rapidement.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant chez lui, il remarqua de loin une femme qui faisait les cent pas devant sa porte close. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, prêt à s'en retourner pour l'éviter car des deux Watson, ce n'était certainement pas elle qu'il espérait. Pourtant, il s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Mary. Vous m'attendiez? »

Elle semblait nerveuse, comme si elle n'avait pas plus envie de se trouver là que lui. Pourtant, elle sourit en lui rendant son salut.

« Monsieur Holmes. Quand John m'a appris la nouvelle, j'ai cru qu'il délirait mais vous êtes bien là.

- Certes. Il semblerait que ça en épate plus d'un. Vous êtes donc venue pour vérifier les dires de votre époux?

- Non. Je dois... vous parler, c'est important.

- Important comment?

- C'est au sujet de John. »

Son air abattu et le sujet suffirent à Holmes pour lui ouvrir et la laisser passer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Mary laissait courir son regard sur le chaos indescriptible des lieux.

« La pièce est restée en l'état, John n'a pas voulu que quiconque y touche.

- Il a très bien fait. Si la Nounou avait pu penser pareil et ne rien nettoyer, ça m'aurait arrangé mais bon... Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir? »

La jeune femme se tordait les doigts. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et manifestait son désir de se trouver ailleurs sans parvenir à le cacher. Derrière ses sourires de façade, Holmes sentait une antipathie bien ancrée mais ça n'avait jamais été facile entre eux, elle lui avait pris son meilleur ami mais elle n'avait pas réussi totalement à les séparer. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air comme avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Vous devez me promettre que vous ne lui direz rien de ma venue.

- Non.

- Pardon?

- Je ne vous promettrai pas une telle chose sans savoir de quoi il retourne. S'il doit savoir, je le lui dirai alors autant vous décider quelle attitude adopter. Si je le revois, bien sûr.

- Il ne passe pas du temps avec vous?

- Non. Nous ne nous sommes vus que la fois qu'il vous a contée. Il m'en veut apparemment.

- On dirait que ça vous étonne.

- Pas vraiment, c'est une vrai tête de mule quand il veut. Mais trois semaines, ça commence à faire long, surtout pour lui. Bref. Alors, dîtes-moi le but de votre visite. »

Mary le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se décida.

« Je voudrais que vous considériez ceci comme si je vous engageais. Je n'ai pas d'argent mais je trouverai un moyen.

- Pas de ça entre nous, je ne veux pas de votre argent. Mais venez-en au fait.

- Bien. Hier, j'ai reçu la visite très discourtoise d'un usurier. John s'est remis à jouer et il a perdu.

- Beaucoup?

- Trop. Toutes nos économies, nous risquons de perdre la maison comme il a perdu le cabinet, c'est pourquoi il travaille à l'hôpital. Il y fait des heures supplémentaires pour payer ses nouvelles dettes. Il n'est presque jamais à la maison. Il faut que vous le raisonniez. »

Holmes était sidéré mais le cachait très bien. Il savait que Watson avait un poste à l'hôpital mais il avait vu ça comme un besoin de changement et pas une obligation. Depuis son retour, il ne s'était pas interrogé, partait du principe qu'ils reprendraient leurs vies comme avant, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Étonnant de sa part mais vraiment, il avait tellement confiance dans le médecin que 'il ne s'était posé aucune question sur sa vie. Il aurait dû.

« Ma chère, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux pressenti pour ça, je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers en ce moment.

- Il n'est pas rentré depuis plus de deux jours, je ne sais pas où il est. Retrouvez-le Monsieur Holmes, je vous en prie.

- Deux jours?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, ça lui arrive souvent. Mais s'il perd encore plus, nous allons finir à la rue.

- Quel est le nom de l'usurier?

- Monsieur Craven.

- Je le connais. Rentrez chez vous. Je vous ramène votre mari ce soir.

- Sauf s'il est ivre. Une nuit de plus ne changera rien à l'affaire. Laissez-le décuver, le spectacle, je le connais par cœur. »

L'amertume pointait dans sa voix, une sorte de dégoût aussi. Holmes la raccompagna à la porte mais sur le palier, elle se retourna.

« Monsieur Holmes, je tente seulement de sauver le peu qu'il nous reste. Ne lui dîtes pas que vous m'avez vue.

- Je pourrais y être contraint.

- Non car tout est de votre faute! Depuis le lendemain de votre enterrement... fictif, à ce que je peux en juger, il a changé, est devenu un autre. C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cette situation, débrouillez-vous pour l'en faire sortir sans m'impliquer. Vous nous devez bien ça. »

Elle partit, le pas vif. Holmes la regarda un instant. Sa disparition avait causé des dégâts inimaginables, auxquels il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Et il lui tardait d'en savoir plus. Il attrapa manteau et chapeau et se lança aussitôt dans les rues londoniennes, l'enquête était ouverte.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

C'était le troisième tripot qu'il visitait ce soir, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Un simple coup d'œil dans la salle et il le vit. Watson était à une table de jeu, visiblement ivre et l'humeur sombre. Rien qu'à regarder ses adversaires qui se souriaient en coin, il savait qu'il était en train de perdre. Sans hésiter, il s'avança et se planta à ses côtés.

« Watson, nous partons. »

Le médecin le regarda, surpris de le voir ici mais aussitôt, son attention revint à son jeu.

« Je suis occupé Holmes. Et le temps où je me comportais comme votre toutou obéissant est révolu. Foutez le camps!

- Je ne partirai pas sans vous. Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force.

- Holmes, ces gentlemen et moi sommes au milieu d'une partie, je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. Alors, attendez quelques minutes et je vous casserai la gueule après cette main.

- Le temps de perdre un peu plus? Ces... gentlemen comme vous dîtes, sont de mèche et trichent pour vous plumer et vous êtes un peu trop saoul pour vous en apercevoir. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent le bon ton d'attirer l'attention de Watson et des autres. Un simple échange de regards et la table fut renversée. Holmes envoya un direct à l'homme le plus près de lui et il s'en suivit une pluie de coups, Holmes et Watson contre quatre gaillards tout droit sortis des bas-fonds.

Le médecin reçut un coup dans la mâchoire qui faillit l'envoyer au tapis si Holmes ne l'avait pas réceptionné.

« Watson, il serait temps de vous réveiller.

- Je le suis Holmes, je le suis. »

Et alors que les quatre affreux fonçaient sur eux, le détective attrapa la cordelette d'une tenture, Watson en prit un bout et fonçant sur leurs agresseurs, ils s'écartèrent au dernier moment et les fauchèrent d'un seul coup, les laissant sur le plancher.

Watson essuya le coin de sa bouche qui saignait d'un revers de main et ramassa l'argent tombé au sol.

« Je me rembourse Messieurs, bonne soirée. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dehors sous la pluie. Le froid contribua à faire reprendre ses esprits au médecin. Ce genre de soirée était tellement habituel qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il buvait, jouait, perdait... pas étonnant qu'il devienne la cible de malfaiteurs associés, il était une proie idéale. Pathétique.

« Holmes, je dois sans doute vous remercier. Mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

- Craven m'a indiqué vos habitudes.

- Craven? Mais...

- Oui, celui à qui vous deviez de l'argent. J'ai réglé la somme.

- Quoi?! Mais de quel droit?

- Du droit d'un ami à un autre. Et nous n'allons pas avoir ce genre de discussion, vous n'êtes pas réellement en état.

- Ben voyons! Déjà que d'habitude, je suis trop stupide, là, …

- Exactement. »

Holmes avait tranché d'un ton sec. Mais il se reprit.

« Watson, allons à Baker Street, vous avez besoin d'un café. Nous en reparlerons une fois au sec. »

Le médecin se contenta de suivre sans rien rajouter. Un café serré et il réfléchirait ensuite.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient assis chacun dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, comme au bon vieux temps. Holmes avait ravivé le feu dans la cheminée pour les réchauffer et le café brûlant et odorant donnait à l'ambiance une quiétude agréable.

« Une bonne bagarre, rien de tel pour ce remettre en forme, pas vrai Watson?

- Je dois bien reconnaître que oui, répondit-il en souriant. Et on a vite retrouvé nos vieux réflexes.

- En effet. Et si vous n'aviez pas été ivre, vous n'auriez même pas été touché. Tenez, vous saignez. »

Watson s'empara du mouchoir que Holmes lui tendait et l'appuya contre sa lèvre tuméfiée.

« Comment avez-vous su pour Craven? Ça vient de Mary, n'est-ce pas? »

Holmes prit le temps d'allumer sa pipe avant de répondre. Il détestait lui mentir, la dernière fois avait causé des dégâts inattendus mais il se rappelait aussi des accusations de la jeune femme._ Sa faute._

« Je ne vous ai pas revu. J'ai voulu passer à votre cabinet mais les lieux sont à louer. Alors j'ai... enquêté.

- Auprès de Mary, donc.

- Non. Vous avez tellement de dettes que vraiment, je n'ai eu aucun mal à remonter la piste, c'est presque vexant que vous n'y pensiez pas vous-même. Votre premier vice est le jeu, tout était alors évident.

- Je ne jouais plus avant que vous ne... partiez.

- En effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là? »

Pour la première fois, Watson osa le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux de glace, inexpressifs. Et l'alcool aidant, les mots s'écoulèrent, trop longtemps retenus.

« Que la question vienne de vous est assez troublant Holmes. Vous ne comprenez rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vous avoue que non. Alors expliquez-moi.

- C'est pourtant simple, je suis devenu _Vous_. Sauf que je n'avais personne pour me retenir, m'empêcher de tomber, me rattraper. Comme je le faisais avec vous. Comme je n'ai pas vous empêcher de le faire dans la chute.

- Vous voulez dire... c'est de la culpabilité? »

Le médecin démentit de la tête.

« Holmes, je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour vous expliquer ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous ne ressentez rien qui soit étranger à votre personne. Et... je suis devenu comme vous, ne plus sentir pour ne plus souffrir, c'est bien plus simple comme ça.

- L'argent ne veut rien dire pour moi mais je me suis toujours débrouillé pour ne pas dépendre du manque.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent! Comment vous dire... je vais à l'hôpital comme j'irais à l'usine, je mets des pièces, je fabrique, je répare, c'est tout. Je joue car je m'ennuie. Je perds car je m'en fous. Je ne ressens... rien. Et c'est très bien ainsi, vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. Je vous rembourserai.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Suffit! Je le ferai car je ne veux rien vous devoir. Ni à vous ni personne. Sur ce, permettez que je dorme dans mon ancienne chambre, je veux juste m'écrouler et ne plus jamais parler de ça.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous le savez bien.

- Non, je ne le suis pas mais peu importe. Bonne nuit Holmes.

- Bonne nuit mon vieux. »

Holmes resta seul, tirant sur sa pipe. Watson était bien plus différent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lui qui lisait autrefois comme dans un livre ouvert, il ne parvenait plus à le décrypter. Il n'avait pas de petits gestes, pas de tics nerveux. Sa vois était atone, sans émotion. Et ses yeux... juste deux orbes, toujours aussi bleus mais sans étincelle, sans âme, sans vie.

Il était devenu_ lui_... phrase bien énigmatique. Jamais il n'aurait son intelligence, ce n'était pas une critique, c'était un fait. Il le trouvait bien moins stupide que la plupart de l'humanité mais il ne serait jamais lui... ou alors, dans cette façon détachée de prendre les choses? Difficile à expliquer, il était comme ça depuis toujours, seuls les autres lui faisaient remarquer qu'il était différent. Sociopathe, ce mot avait été cité par divers charlatans qui se targuaient de pouvoir analyser le cerveau d'un autre. Cela aurait été possible si le leur était fonctionnel.

Il avait cherché la définition et avait été très amusé de sa signification.

- Troubles des relations humaines et ressenti. _(Pour quoi faire? C'est une perte de temps, les gens m'ennuient, il sont trop lents. Watson aussi mais au moins lui, il tente de suivre.)_

- Aucune crainte de la douleur physique et psychologique _(Utile dans le métier de détective et puis j'ai un médecin comme ami, je ne risque rien.)_

- Pas de culpabilité. _(Coupable de quoi? D'être génial, d'avoir un but et m'y tenir, jusqu'à me faire passer pour mort? Watson m'en remerciera un jour, c'est pour lui que je l'ai fait.)_

- Faible seuil de décharge d'agressivité. _(Quand on m'attaque, je réponds, il n'y a que les grenouilles de bénitier qui tendent l'autre joue. Les combats illégaux sont une formidable façon de se maintenir en forme.)_

- Aucun signe d'empathie envers autrui. _(Faux! Il y a Watson, je m'inquiète pour lui.)_

- Irrespect des règles et normes sociales. _(Si elles étaient bonnes et logiques, je les respecterais. Et puis Watson le fait pour moi... ou le faisait, du moins.)_

- Dédain quasi systématique de la responsabilité d'une faute commise, rejetant celle-ci sur un tiers, ou tentant de la rationaliser par des excuses plausibles._ (Ma mort était obligatoire. Moriarty m'y a obligé. Évidemment que c'est de sa faute. Trois années, c'est peut-être un peu long mais il le fallait. Watson comprendra.)_

Et Watson était le contraire de ça. Il aimait son métier car il aimait les gens, il prenait soin des autres en général, de son ami en particulier, il s'était marié comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte. Devenu _lui_, c'était aussi inconcevable qu'impensable.

Le détective posa sa pipe et alla se coucher. Sociopathe, elle était bien bonne celle-là!

.

Le lendemain matin, Holmes ne trouva qu'une lettre sur la table, une reconnaissance de dettes, le médecin était parti. Il se contenta de la déchirer et de la jeter au feu.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Deux jours plus tard, Holmes s'approchait d'un incendie. Plusieurs s'étaient déclarés dans la ville mais les lieux, les cheminées, les maisons faites de bois, ce n'était pas rare en ce début de printemps 1895 qui tardait à s'installer. Cette fois, l'incident avait été vite maîtrisé, les pompiers ayant fait diligence pour une fois. Mais dans ce genre de quartier huppé, le contraire aurait été étonnant. C'était étrange comme la bonne société agrippait à elle les privilèges et les miettes pour les autres. Dans certains quartiers plus mal famés, personne ne se serait déplacé avant que le feu ne menace un monument ou un palais par simple contagion des flammes, des dizaines d'habitations sinistrées avant cela.

Il allait s'éloigner quand il remarqua plusieurs policiers et fut aussitôt intrigué. Aussi, il pénétra dans la maison encore fumante. Le feu avait vraiment été partiel. Il pénétra dans l'ancienne salle à manger, relativement intacte.

« Bonjour Lestrade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

L'inspecteur se retourna vivement. Il était pâle, le visage figé. Et totalement ahuri de le voir ici. Holmes mit ses mains dans ses poches, peu désireux de bénéficier d'une autre marque d'affection comme à son bureau.

« Holmes? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Pur hasard, j'ai vu de la lumière, je suis entré. Je ne pense pas qu'on appelle Scotland Yard pour une cheminée mal ramonée.

- En effet... mais sortons, nous en discuterons calmement dehors. »

Il lui empoignait déjà le bras et le tirait vers la sortie, un peu trop zélé dans ce cas. Holmes s'arracha à l'étreinte et fila à l'intérieur.

« Holmes! N'y allez pas! »

Le détective n'en eut cure et il déboucha dans la partie de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Et là, accroché à une poutre, un pendu encore au bout de la corde dont il ne voyait que le dos. Les policiers le regardaient arriver, surpris de le voir en ces lieux. Cette fois, ce fut Clarkie qui s'interposa.

« Monsieur Holmes, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne voyiez pas ça. »

Cette mine défaite, Holmes en fut aussi surpris et son corps mis en alerte. Un regard. Sur une chaise, un chapeau, une canne posée contre le mur. Pendu. Homme blond. Cheveux courts.

Le détective repoussa violemment le Bobby et contourna le cadavre. Il leva les yeux et là, son cœur loupa un battement. Une moustache, des yeux bleus voilés par la mort...

Watson.

C'était lui, aucun doute, il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. C'était lui mais il se refusait d'y croire. Son esprit cherchait une explication, n'importe laquelle, ne trouvait rien. C'était impossible! Un cauchemar, il devait rêver éveillé. Mais non, il était là, les pieds dans le vide, la lividité cadavérique imprimée sur sa peau.

Holmes crut qu'il allait tomber, cette sensation de vertige, comme lorsqu'il avait plongé dans la chute. Pourtant, non, il était parfaitement immobile, le nez en l'air, les yeux fixés sur ce visage.

Sa cage thoracique semblait le comprimer, il manquait d'air, il sentait ses viscères tenter de s'échapper. C'était douloureux au possible, une vrai douleur physique, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie. L'air se faisait rare, il s'asphyxiait. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, son sang devenait lave, le consumait et pourtant, il avait froid. Horriblement froid. Bien plus que quand il s'était retrouvé dans l'eau glacée de Reichenbach.

Un mouvement le tira de sa vision d'horreur, un uniforme se rapprochait de lui.

« Sa femme a été prévenue Monsieur Holmes. »

Clarkie posa une main compatissante sur son bras. Holmes sursauta et recula.

« Ne me touchez pas! »

Et il le bouscula pour s'enfuir sans un mot ni un regard. Si on avait demandé à Lestrade ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, il aurait répondu qu'il partait pour assassiner quelqu'un.

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Bon, avant de me maudire et souhaiter m'assassiner, faîtes preuve d'esprit de déduction. XD**

**Par contre, une review fait toujours plaisir.**

**A tantôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**La suite... Il va sans dire que j'ai adoré vos spéculations, merci de jouer le jeu, vous ne pouvez savoir combien cela me touche de lire vos commentaires, vous connus et anonymes (inscrivez-vous que nous puissions papoter!). Merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 2**

Holmes déambulait dans les rues depuis un temps infini, sans but aucun. Il faisait nuit, rasait les murs, se perdant dans les méandres de Londres. Il faisait froid sous un crachin continu, il était trempé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'en moquait. Il ne voyait rien, juste un visage figé par la mort, imprimé dans sa mémoire d'exception. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier, ne le pourrait jamais, tel était son génie et son fardeau.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, le portier le laissa entrer et descendre au sous-sol. Là, une foule braillarde entourait une arène faite de bric et de broc. Il ôta ses vêtements pour ne garder que pantalon et chaussures. Et il épiait les spectateurs: cette homme alcoolique avec son nez rouge, cette femme prostituée et malade qui se tenait le ventre, ce soudard qui avait perdu son travail, cet homme marié qui se fichait que son alliance soit abîmée par les coups qu'il donnait. Un géant.

Holmes observait, déduisait en une fraction de seconde, tout pour oublier que tout était sa faute.

_Ma faute!_

Il balança un billet au bookmaker et entra dans le cercle d'où on évacuait la dernière victime du colosse, même pas effleuré par le perdant.

Il se planta devant son adversaire, releva le menton... et prit le premier coup, sans chercher à l'éviter un seul instant et atterrit contre la rambarde de bois qui répercuta le choc dans ses côtes. Il avait besoin de cette douleur, celle des coups pour oublier celle qui lui broyait le corps et la tête.

_Ma faute!_

Des bras le repoussèrent au centre et il se prit dans son élan un deuxième coup, sa lèvre s'ouvrit sous le choc. Du sang, rouge, qui s'écoulait, preuve qu'il était en vie. Celui de Watson était déjà figé dans son corps devenu marbre livide.

_Ma faute!_

« T'aurais dû amener un pote si c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre! »

L'homme venait d'aboyer ces mots, il les avait entendus malgré les harangues de la foule. Ce fut un électrochoc, un coup au cœur, un direct dans son cerveau malmené. Et il se redressa et se retourna.

_Ma faute!_

Si Watson n'était pas là, le seul ami qui aurait pu l'accompagner dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était sa seule et unique responsabilité, son péché capital que ce soit au nom d'un Dieu qui n'existait pas ou simplement de celui de sa conscience. Et personne n'avait le droit de parler de lui. Même sans savoir. Même sans prononcer son nom.

Un coup d'œil et tout était clair, limpide, logique, imparable.

_Primo : Détourner l'attention. Lui bloquer son coup en aveugle. Répliquer par crochet sur joue gauche. _

Il saisit un chapeau d'un spectateur et le lui balança au visage, son avant-bras se leva pour arrêter un coup et de l'autre poing, il cogna la pommette et l'oreille. L'autre chancela.

_Désorienté, étourdi, il va tenter d'asséner un coup décisif. Parer du coude. Frapper au foie. Bloquer gauche puissante. _

Le géant secoua la tête et grogna sa hargne. Il balança toutes ses forces dans son poing droit, arrêté en pleine course pendant qu'il se pliait en deux sous la force de frappe dans son ventre. Son bras gauche partit comme un réflexe, frappa dans le vide.

_Fragiliser mâchoire droite. Puis, fracturer, casser côtes déjà fêlées. Atteindre le plexus. Disloquer mâchoire entièrement. Coup de talon au diaphragme. _

Et là, Holmes explosa, ses coups s'enchaînèrent avec rapidité et précision, menton, flanc, sternum. Puis encore une fois dans les dents qui cédèrent dans un craquement exécrable. Un dernier assaut et il lui donnait un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui l'envoya au tapis, sonné pour le compte. S'il s'était relevé, il l'aurait tué.

_En résumé : oreilles qui sifflent, mâchoire cassée, trois côtes fêlées, quatre cassées, hémorragie du diaphragme. _

_Récupération physique : 6 semaines._

_Récupération psychologique entière : 6 mois._

_Capacité à parler devant moi de mon ami : neutralisée. (*)_

Holmes cracha de la salive rougie, ignora l'argent qu'on lui tendait et lui préféra une bouteille au liquide brûlant qui lui incendia la gorge et se rhabilla tout en continuant de marcher.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cessé de penser, juste le combat, la douleur physique qui remplace l'autre, si insidieuse, ingérable.

_Ma faute!_

Il répétait inlassablement ces mots, comme un leitmotiv pour se souvenir d'oublier.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ses pas le ramenèrent, il ne savait comment, à Baker Street. Il s'y enferma, ses poings étaient douloureux, son visage, ses côtes mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, un cancer de l'âme qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Mais une fois chez lui, les souvenirs affluèrent, Watson, son fauteuil attitré, lui ne s'y asseyait jamais, leurs discussions au coin du feu, son visage reposé quand il jouait du violon... leurs engueulades, les coups parfois, jamais violents mais qui savaient faire mal... son sourire, son rire... il était le seul avec qui il riait, de cet humour noir et sarcastique...

Et là, il avait besoin de le sentir, encore un peu, encore une fois. Et il alla dans sa chambre délaissée depuis des années, pourtant, il y avait dormi quelques jours plus tôt. C'était quand déjà? Hier? Avant-hier? Aucune importance. Il se saisit de l'oreiller, inspira. Son odeur était là, fugace mais bien réelle. Mais sa gorge était si serrée, sa respiration si hachée qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en imprégner.

Et là, sa rage éclata. Il lança l'oreiller, arracha tout ce qui se trouvait sur le lit, couvertures et matelas, il renversa les meubles, les jeta contre les murs, brisa un carreau. Puis quand ça ne suffit plus, il frappa de ses poings encore et encore sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, le bois cassé, le sol, les murs. À bout de forces, il s'effondra à genoux et hurla, un cri qui lui sortit des entrailles, lui érafla la trachée, lui vrilla les tympans. Un cri inhumain comme cette douleur l'était.

Puis le silence revint, plus accablant que tout et il retourna au salon, chancelant, s'accrochant aux murs. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Watson était mort. Le pire, il s'était suicidé. Ce ne pouvait pas, pas lui, pas de cette façon. Et pourtant, il avait tant changé sauf qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne savait pas!

« Mais pourquoi maintenant?! »

Holmes parlait à voix haute, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Quand il spéculait, il faisait ainsi, Watson renchérissait, souvent à côté de la plaque mais dans un sens, il l'aidait à comprendre. Il n'y avait que lui pour saisir les subtilités d'un crime passionnel, tuer parce que l'on aime trop. Quelle idée! Pas si folle que ça tout compte fait, Holmes savait à présent ce que c'était que perdre quelqu'un, pouvoir tuer pour cette personne.

Son retour avait tout déclenché mais déclenché quoi ? Ça, il ne le comprendrait jamais, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait si mal alors. Cette douleur sourde et inconnue. Cette sensation de vide, d'être amputé d'une partie de soi.

La vue des cadavres ne le touchaient jamais, même pas ceux des enfants, Watson s'en offusquait souvent mais moins que les autres, il comprenait ce qu'il était. Seule la justice comptait, pas le corps sans vie. Et ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux, c'était d'arrêter le coupable, pour le mort, ce dernier n'espérait plus rien, n'était qu'une carcasse de viande qui pourrirait comme tout être vivant sur cette terre, bouffé par les asticots.

Un sociopathe ne ressentait rien, ni la culpabilité. Il ne l'était donc pas tant que ça, ces charlatans de psychanalystes... Holmes sourit car dans une dernière pirouette, il allait leur prouver qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés à son sujet, même si jamais ils ne s'en rendraient compte.

_Ma faute!_

Il ramassa au sol sa veste qu'il avait jetée à terre en entrant et en sortit son revolver. Depuis ces trois ans, il ne le quittait jamais car Watson n'avait plus été là pour le lui apporter quand il l'oubliait.

_Ma faute!_

Jamais il ne saurait combien il lui avait manqué tous ces mois d'errance. Il vérifia qu'il était bien chargé, les gestes sûrs, sans trembler.

_Ma faute!_

Il aurait dû lui dire, lui parler, le forcer à l'écouter. Il aurait dû...

_Ma faute!_

Il colla le canon contre sa tempe, ferma les yeux, imprimant sur ses paupières closes son ami qui lui souriait.

_Ma faute!_

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore?! »

Sous la surprise, il avait failli appuyer sur la détente. Il ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers la porte d'où venait la voix. Et il faillit s'étrangler.

« Watson? »

Car c'était bien lui appuyé contre le chambranle, son visage, son regard inquiet, sa voix... Il délirait, aucun doute pourtant, il n'avait pas pris de drogue. Peut-être une commotion cérébrale?

« Holmes, voulez-vous bien lâcher cette arme? Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête, bon sang?! »

Ce ton moralisateur, ce ne pouvait être que lui, son cerveau ne l'engueulerait tout de même pas. Si? Dans le doute, le détective posa sagement le pistolet sur la table.

« Que... qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai des ennuis.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Êtes-vous un fantôme? »

Cette fois, Watson le dévisagea, tout à fait incrédule.

« Qu'avez-vous encore pris cette fois? Héroïne, cocaïne, morphine? Les trois?

- Rien du tout, je vous assure. »

Puis Holmes remarqua enfin combien son ami était pâle (normal pour un mort) mais aussi transpirant (moins usuel). Aussi, il se leva enfin et s'approcha. Le médecin était accroché au montant, il tremblait, semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes.

« Watson, vous allez bien?

- Je ne crois pas, non. On a tenté de me tuer. »

Il souleva sa main qui était posée sur son flanc droit et du sang s'en échappa aussitôt, sa veste en était imbibée. Holmes se précipita et n'eut que le temps de réceptionner son ami dans ses bras alors qu'il s'écroulait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, totalement désorienté. Ses paupières papillotèrent quelques instants.

« Watson? »

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait et ce salon en parfait désordre aussi. Il était allongé sur un lit de fortune devant la cheminée.

« Watson, vous m'entendez?

- Oui. Je... qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Ça mon vieux, je serais le premier à vouloir le savoir.

- J'ai mal.

- Vous êtes blessé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chercher un médecin.

- Vous? Aller chercher un charlatan?

- Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance dans ce genre de cas mais là, vous êtes comme qui dirait indisponible. »

Watson soupira, les souvenirs lui revenaient, l'homme, la lame, la douleur fulgurante... Il bougea à peine et grogna sous la douleur. Holmes avait l'air terriblement inquiet aussi, il tenta de se reprendre.

« J'ai été poignardé.

- J'avais deviné. Par qui?

- Je ne sais pas, il faisait trop noir. Aucun de mes organes n'est atteint, à ce niveau, il aurait perforé le foie et je serais déjà mort. Vous allez m'aider, je vais vous guider.

- Moi?

- Oui, vous! J'ai laissé ma mallette dans l'entrée, allez la chercher. »

Holmes revint bientôt avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé et l'ouvrit.

« Prenez le désinfectant et faîtes-le couler directement dans la plaie. »

Le détective s'exécuta alors que le médecin grinçait des dents.

« Bien, maintenant, il faut juste recoudre.

- Je sais faire. Vous avez de la chance que je me sois entraîné si souvent sur moi.

- Je vous confirmerai ça après, voulez-vous ? Allez-y. »

Le logicien s'appliqua, fit six points puis un pansement. À la fin, Watson était en nage.

« Pas mal pour un détective consultant.

- Depuis le temps que je vous dis que les médecins, à part vous la plupart du temps, ne sont que des escrocs. Ils se vantent d'un statut alors que n'importe qui peut faire aussi bien qu'eux. Je vais vous injecter un peu de morphine.

- Pas trop, hein.

- Juste ce qu'il faut. Vous devez vous reposer à présent. »

Peu de temps après l'injection, le docteur ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Holmes vérifia son pouls, presque surpris de le trouver. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens mais peu lui importait, Watson était là. Et il s'installa sur son fauteuil pour le veiller. Et pour une fois, son cerveau ne chercha pas d'explication, il se contentait d'imprimer l'image du gisant, chaque grain de peau, chaque cil, chaque tressaillement qui l'animait, preuve de vie. Rien d'autre n'était plus stimulant que ça à cet instant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson s'éveilla à nouveau, se sentant reposé mais aussi comme s'il était passé sous un train, il avait mal partout. Il grimaça mais en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il reprit un visage de marbre.

« Holmes, quelle heure est-il?

- Un peu plus de quinze heures.

- Déjà? Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour dormir sur cette peau de tigre, j'ai un mal de dos épouvantable!

- C'est souvent quand je ne suis guère en état de regagner ma chambre. Puis cette pièce m'apaise d'une certaine façon. »

Watson pensait exactement la même chose. Quelque part, le chaos qui y régnait ne rappelait aucune norme, aucune obligation, il n'était qu'un autre objet échoué, sans droit ni devoir. En paix. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas durer, bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Rester, reposer son corps fatigué, son âme blessée, la plaie toujours ouverte, incapable de se refermer.

« J'ai hâte de me retrouver dans mon lit. Pourriez-vous faire appeler un fiacre, je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

- Ce n'est plus à vous de décider ce que je dois faire. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé mais maintenant, je veux juste partir et je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. »

Aussitôt, il rejeta les couvertures, se redressa et se figea. Un bref coup d'oeil et il vit sa chemise ensanglantée près de la cheminée ainsi que son pantalon, il ne portait alors que son caleçon. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Holmes l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements poisseux, encore embrumé par la morphine. Par réflexe, il se couvrit à la hâte.

« Watson, vous allez devoir m'expliquer _ça!_ »

Le médecin se passa une main sur le visage, au désespoir. Holmes avait vu, il avait compris, aucun doute en avisant son regard noir. Et la pudeur n'avait rien à y voir.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Cette fois, le détective jaillit de son fauteuil comme un diable sort de sa boîte, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et arracha la couverture pour mettre à jour une cuisse bleuie et tailladée, de fines coupures que l'on pouvait dater à la couleur des cicatrices, crouteuses pour les plus récentes, de minces traits blancs pour les plus anciennes, très anciennes.

« Vous vous êtes mutilé, ça ne peut être que de votre fait. Expliquez Watson. Et maintenant! »

Le médecin se couvrit à nouveau dans un geste rageur, voulant plus que tout cacher la preuve de sa pathétique existence.

« Bon sang Holmes, ça ne vous regarde pas! Rien ne vous regarde plus depuis que vous m'avez abandonné, volontairement!

- Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous! Mais ça, vous l'avez fait contre vous! Expliquez!

- Je ne peux pas, car vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de souffrir à ce point, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que ce vide, vous ne savez pas que parfois, pour soulager l'esprit, il faut juste remplacer la douleur par une autre, physique, tangible.

- Si, je le sais. Depuis hier. Depuis que je vous ai vu mort, pendu à une poutre au bout d'une corde.

- Quoi? Vous délirez?

- Non, je ne délire pas. Je vous ai vu! Vous étiez mort! C'était vous, votre visage, je ne me l'explique pas mais je l'ai vu! Lestrade aussi, Clarkie, Mary...

- Vous voyez bien que ça n'a aucun sens, je suis là, devant vous, pas au meilleur de ma forme mais si j'étais mort étranglé, je m'en souviendrais... C'est pour ça que je vous ai trouvé avec un pistolet sur la tempe? Holmes, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez mais le suicide est puni du châtiment divin.

- Amen!

- Et vous ne feriez jamais ça, vous êtes bien trop égoïste pour ça.

- Il faut croire que vous et moi nous soyons trompés à ce sujet. Je... je me rends compte à présent du mal que je vous ai fait et je vous assure que c'était totalement non délibéré de ma part. Je ne savais pas. »

Le détective avait vraiment l'air désolé, perdu et Watson culpabilisa une seconde. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, la culpabilité était devenue une seconde peau pour lui. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir sauvé trois ans plus tôt, coupable de ne pas l'avoir poussé à revenir plus tôt, coupable de ne plus savoir faire avec lui.

« Holmes, n'en parlons plus, voulez-vous? Si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, je dois rentrer, rassurer Mary.

- Non, vous allez rester ici. Tout le monde vous croit mort, au même moment, on tentait de vous assassiner. Si vous ne réapparaissez pas, votre agresseur croira que vous avez trépassé dans un coin, ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour agir.

- Je ne veux pas rester près de vous.

- Vous allez devoir faire avec. Ce pendu avait vos traits dans les moindre détails, rappelez-vous à Reichenbach, c'était la même chose, comme René, le frère de Simza. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne.

- Qui me dit que vous êtes bien Holmes alors ? »

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

« Votre cuisse est tailladée finement, un scalpel, normal pour un médecin, à côté, ce sont des coups donnés avec le poing, on peut reconnaître la marque des jointures. Hier, vous avez mangé chez Luigi, ce petit restaurant italien, j'ai reconnu l'odeur de sa sauce tomate à l'origan sur le revers d'une de vos manches. Vous avez encore joué, bu, vous sentiez l'alcool mais pas très loin d'ici, vos vêtement n'étaient pas assez trempés et vous êtes venu vous réfugier dans l'endroit le plus proche. Vous avez dû vous cacher pour être sûr que votre agresseur ne vous suive pas, vous aviez de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées sur votre veste, l'entrée d'une cave sans doute, aux relents de moisi. Vous ne m'auriez jamais mis en danger en venant ici si vous saviez que vous pouviez être suivi.

- Stop! Je vous crois, c'est bien vous. Mais... comment savez-vous que je suis moi?

- Car si vous vous étiez suicidé, vous ne l'auriez pas fait à mon retour mais bien plus tôt si j'en juge par votre cuisse, donc c'est un autre. Et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez assez vous venger de moi pour me faire traverser ce que vous avez vécu. »

Cette fois, le médecin se permit un triste sourire.

« En effet, je ne le souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi. Bien, et que faisons-nous à présent ?

- Votre enterrement a lieu demain, cette nuit, il faut que j'aille voir le corps de votre alias.

- Très bien, j'irai avec vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état.

- Eh bien, je me débrouillerai pour l'être. En attendant, je veux vraiment me mettre dans un lit. Et passer des vêtements. »

Holmes alla lui chercher un de ses pantalon et une chemise qu'il l'aida à enfiler puis le soutint jusqu'à son ancienne chambre pour découvrir le carnage par la porte ouverte.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

- Oh, j'avais oublié. Je fais quelques... travaux.

- De démolition?

- Vous allez vous installer dans mon lit, ce sera plus simple. »

Watson s'allongea enfin avec soulagement, ces quelques pas l'avaient vidé, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang la veille. Holmes le borda comme on le ferait d'un enfant.

« Voulez-vous une autre injection de morphine?

- Non, c'est supportable. Et je voudrais garder l'esprit clair. Et vous demander une chose.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Soignez-vous. Vous vous êtes battu et votre visage et vos mains sont dans un piteux état.

- J'ai tout désinfecté, comme vous me l'avez appris. Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser Dame nature faire son œuvre.

- Vous vous êtes mis dans cet état à cause de moi?

- La douleur qui remplace une autre, votre concept, je crois? »

Watson grimaça. Il était touché par ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il comprenait. S'il n'était pas arrivé, Holmes serait mort, quelques secondes de plus et c'est lui qui aurait trouvé son cadavre, sa cervelle tapissant les murs. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas survécu. Il ne faisait que le rejeter depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés mais là, il n'en avait tout bonnement plus la force.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé. Venez.

- Dans votre lit ?

- C'est le vôtre au demeurant. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous en partageons un, nos enquêtes nous ont parfois obligés à pire que ça. Venez. »

Holmes s'installa tout habillé sous les couvertures, sur le côté pour être en face de son ami qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

« Watson, je suis désolé. »

Il rencontra le regard azur qui, pour la première fois, exprimait de la tristesse et pas que ce froid glacial.

« Moi aussi Holmes. Car rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »

Le dernier mot murmuré, il dormait déjà. Holmes se permit alors d'effleurer sa joue du bout de ses doigts, un geste inhabituel pour lui mais pourtant dont il avait envie, besoin. En fait, pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que son ami était bien plus qu'un esprit qu'il adorait, une compagnie qu'il estimait. Mais aussi un visage qu'il trouvait beau, un corps chaud qui lui contaminait sa chaleur, dont le sang pulsait dans les artères à fleur de peau sur son cou. Il était vivant.

Devenu _Lui_...Tout ce qu'il pouvait regretter était qu'il lui ait transmis cette souffrance intérieure, celle qui n'avait pas de nom et qui le rongeait depuis l'enfance. Il était très jeune quand il avait entendu parler de lui dans le terme ''_différent_''. Seul Mycroft semblait le comprendre, l'esprit toujours aiguisé, sans repos avec le besoin perpétuel de le stimuler pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Sauf que son frère savait jouer, un acteur né qui savait s'accommoder à son milieu tout en y laissant sa marque.

Lui était juste _différent_ car il ne parvenait pas à le cacher. Alors, dès l'âge de six ans, moqué par les autres enfants, parfois diabolisé par les parents à force de constater ses frasques (inventives comme la fois où il avait fait exploser une bombe de sucre et chlorate de soude dans la cour de l'école), il s'était mis à part, préférant la solitude.

Les années avaient passé, les études avortées quand il s'était rendu compte qu'enquêter le comblait d'une joie intense, première sensation de bonheur dans la réalisation de sa vie.

Puis la rencontre avec Watson. Lui aussi le trouvait _différent_ mais en même temps, il l'admirait, le complétait d'une certaine façon. Et enfin, depuis treize ans, il n'était plus seul, même lors de ces années passées loin de lui car il savait qu'il le retrouverait.

Et pas un instant, il n'avait pu songer que ce soit le médecin qui serait alors _différent_. Que tout serait _différent_, jamais plus comme avant. Qu'avait-il voulu dire? Peu importait, Holmes ferait en sorte de retrouver son ami qui avait eu le courage de survivre, chose qu'il n'aurait pas eu, en témoignait la veille, il n'avait pas tenu quatre heures sans lui. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

(à suivre)

_(*) J'ai repris les phrases du film.  
_

_Et suite à un commentaire... je précise que c'est fait exprès, un hommage à l'oeuvre originale (le but de la fanfiction je crois), même scène dans un contexte différent. Réfléchissez un peu avant de critiquer, bordel!_

* * *

**J'en entends déjà dire ''mais c'est bien sûr!''. Moi tuer Watson? Mais vous n'y pensez pas!**

**J'en profite pour me faire de l'auto-pub (Brian, je vais te commander une campagne XD) mais j'ai publié sur Fictionpress une histoire de mon cru, avec des loups-garous alors si ça vous dit... le lien est en bas de mon profil.**

**Et une review fait toujours plaisir...**


	3. Coup de gueule!

Bonjour !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, le 2 est paru hier soir. Là, c'est un coup de gueule, de lassitude de devoir me répéter sans cesse.

Je lis et écris ici pour rêver avec vous le temps de quelques mots, juste ça.

Je ne sais pas comment il faut que je vous le dise mais je ne veux PAS de review négative (dégueulasse, le mot serait plus juste). C'est mon choix, je me fous de ce que vous en pensez, je le dis dans mon profil mais apparemment, il faut que je me répète, encore et encore. Vous pensez par là que je suis sans doute trop prétentieuse? Comme quoi, vos deux neurones ne suffisent pas et vous ne méritez certainement pas que j'explique mes raisons profondes.

J'adore ce système de review, c'est le meilleur moyen de dire merci à un auteur qui a donné de son temps et de son énergie pour faire partager son monde, on fait connaissance, on parle avec des gens du monde entier, on s'enrichit, on crée des amitiés. JAMAIS je n'en ai posée une négative, JAMAIS! Je suis la première à proposer mon aide quand on me le demande, j'ai corrigé des dizaines de textes d'au moins 15 personnes, sans rien attendre en retour.

Par contre, balancer une critique, qui est juste insultante sur 10 lignes et ne rien dire du reste, sans parvenir à se remettre en question, franchement, j'arrive pas à comprendre. Mettez-y au moins les formes bordel! Vous critiquez un texte de 4000 mots et vous n'êtes pas foutus de mettre deux lignes polies?!

Et j'en ai marre qu'on me balance l'argument: ''si tu publies ici, c'est aussi pour recevoir les critiques''. Alors je vous le dis tout net, comme je l'ai fait sur le fandom One Piece, si on part de ce concept, je ne force personne à me lire, chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais si ça continue avec des comportements à la limite de la plus élémentaire courtoisie, mes textes, je peux les retirer et les garder pour moi!

Comme le dit Maître Gims : ''Je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire mais c'est dans le pire que je suis la meilleure''. Alors continuez de cracher votre bile et je viendrai vous reviewer, un belle critique, et vous me direz ensuite ce qu'elle a de constructif. Et si vous osez répondre à ça avec un commentaire bien dégueulasse, ne venez pas pleurer ensuite car je ne vous louperai pas.

Les mots font mal, ils ont déclenché une guerre mondiale! Vous ne savez rien de qui se cache derrière le pseudo et franchement, j'ai honte pour certains qui ne prennent leur pied que dans le lynchage! Trouvez-vous un mec, une nana ou un god et arrêtez de dorer votre ego! Certaines petites nanas ont cessé d'écrire à cause de gens comme vous!

Franchement, je suis juste écoeurée de ces comportements si petits qu'ils donnent juste envie de donner des baffes.

Vous voulez la suite? Demandez poliment, le ''s'il vous plait'' et ''merci'', c'est un minimum de courtoisie, dont on ne vous a pas appris le plus élémentaire apparemment.

Et quand en réponse à mon sentiment blessé d'avoir reçu certains mots, on me dit juste que c'était moins bon et que si je suis pas contente, c'est pareil, et qu'en plus, je suis égoïste! Là, permettez que je réponde ici et pas en personne: Je vous emmerde, cordialement!

Pour ceux qui se sentent visés, bon vent! Et pour les gens assez sympas, humains, adorables, qui donnent leur avis sans se la jouer Critique Littéraire de mes deux amygdales, je vous dis à bientôt et ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos petits messages qui me donnent envie de continuer à vous lire (écrire, je ne suis pas encore sûre, je suis bien trop énervée pour ça! Si vous voulez la suite, demandez aux critiques littéraires de la pondre, que je puisse rigoler cinq minutes.)

.

**Je terminerai par ceci, deux citations de Sacha Guitry :**

**''Si ceux qui disent du mal de moi savaient ce que je pense d'eux, ils en diraient bien davantage !''**

**.**

**''En fait, je n'ai qu'une prétention, c'est de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Plaire à tout le monde, c'est plaire à n'importe qui.'' **

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**La suite qui était déjà écrite (heureusement car je cale sévère, j'attends que l'envie revienne).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 3**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Holmes et Watson se dirigeaient vers Scotland Yard dans l'automobile du détective. Il n'étaient guère discrets mais le médecin n'aurait pas pu parcourir cette distance à pied. Il laissèrent la voiture dans une rue adjacente et finirent le trajet en se déplaçant dans les ombres. Holmes crocheta la serrure de la morgue où il pénétrèrent rapidement.

« Le corps est là. Vous êtes prêt Watson?

- On va dire que oui. »

Il s'était préparé tant bien que mal au choc mais pas assez apparemment. Lorsqu'il découvrit son propre visage figé par la mort, il eut un haut-le-cœur, une sensation de vertige désagréable. Holmes passa une main dans son dos pour le retenir au cas où mais Watson se ressaisit rapidement.

« Enlevez le drap Holmes, voulez-vous? »

Le corps dénudé était aussi à l'identique, les copies parfaites de sa blessure à l'épaule, sa cuisse, dans son état actuel. Parfaite réplique.

« Comment est-ce possible? Qui pouvait connaître ces détails? »

Watson s'interrogeait à voix haute. Il avait envisagé un lien familial avec la victime mais c'était bien plus que ça. Holmes inspectait la peau avec sa loupe.

« Watson, regardez ça. Ces cicatrices derrière l'oreille... comme à Reichenbach.

- Mon dieu, cet homme est fabriqué de toutes pièces. Vous pensez que le chirurgien d'alors...

- Non, il est mort.

- Ce travail est prodigieux. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel médecin qui pourrait en arriver là, j'en serais tout bonnement incapable et je ne connais personne qui puisse obtenir de tels résultats.

- Ce que nous devons découvrir, c'est pourquoi _Vous_?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ma vie n'a rien de reluisant qui puisse attirer qui que ce soit.

- Faisiez-vous encore des autopsies pour le Yard?

- Eh bien, à l'occasion, quand ils manquaient de personnel. Mais c'était rare, je ne voulais plus être rattaché à ma vie d'avant.

- Bien, venez vous asseoir, nous allons consulter les dossiers. »

Au bureau, Watson lisait ce que le détective lui tendait, Holmes triait dans les classeurs chaque dossier qui portait la signature du docteur.

« Holmes, celui-ci! Je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette autopsie. Pourtant, c'est mon exacte signature.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Oui. Je n'étais même pas à Londres, j'étais avec Mary, nous étions allés rendre visite à ses parents.

- Ah? Et comment c'était?

- Épouvantable! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de reprendre leurs recherches.

« Encore un autre. Les autres, je les ai pratiquées.

- Connaissiez-vous les victimes?

- Leurs noms ne me disent rien... mais cette photo, je crois le reconnaître. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... »

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Il était si pâle que Holmes s'alarma. Il nota vite que le docteur tenait à nouveau sa main sur son flanc.

« Watson, vous allez bien?

- … Oui. Rentrons, nous en avons assez vu et je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Le trajet de retour fut bien plus douloureux, Watson serrait la mâchoire, la main sur sa blessure, secoué par les pavés.

« Holmes, je vous en supplie, évitez ces nids de poule!

- Je fais au mieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes délicat.

- Je ne suis pas délicat, bougre d'andouille! »

Holmes se contenta de sourire et Watson ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils se taquinaient, comme avant. Et c'était plus déchirant que tout quand la gêne reprenait place juste après.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le 221B et Holmes aida son ami à s'extirper de la voiture. Mais dès qu'il le toucha, il remarqua son intense chaleur.

« Vous avez de la fièvre Watson.

- Et un mal de chien, je crois que la blessure s'est infectée.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, stupide crétin?! Vous êtes donc un médecin si médiocre pour vous infliger ce voyage en pleine nuit glaciale?

- La ferme Holmes. »

Ils venaient de passer le seuil avec difficulté, ce trois marches avaient paru un obstacle infranchissable pour le docteur et il s'appuyait totalement sur son ami..

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le hurlement féminin les fit sursauter. Madame Hudson les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la tête dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte. Et eux étaient presque aussi surpris qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver en ces lieux, elle était chez sa sœur... aux dernières nouvelles.

« Bon sang Nanny, cessez ce raffut! »

Elle cessa... et s'écroula inconsciente sur le plancher. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un instant interdits puis Watson réagit enfin.

« Holmes, allez l'aider!

- Vous d'abord. De toute façon, elle ne tombera pas plus bas.

- On ne peut pas la laisser dans l'entrée! Il faut la porter dans ses appartements. Et ne vous occupez pas de moi, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Holmes soupira et souleva la gouvernante entre ses bras.

« Oh bon sang, dès demain, je lui confisque les petits gâteaux qu'elle engouffre avec son thé! »

Watson ricana et le suivit. Il tira une chaise auprès du canapé où la bonne dame gisait, s'assit avant de s'écrouler à son tour et lui posa sur le front le linge imbibé d'eau glacée que Holmes était allé chercher. Elle papillota des paupières.

« Madame Hudson? », l'appela doucement le docteur.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de hurler que Holmes plaquait sa paume dessus.

« Pas de cri Nounou, ou je vous assomme! »

Elle sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et le détective ôta le bâillon, prêt à l'étouffer si besoin. La gouvernante les regarda tour à tour.

« Mon dieu, mes petits... Mon dieu... Je suis revenue quand on m'a appris votre décès Docteur... Vous êtes morts, tous les deux... je le suis aussi? »

Holmes ricana.

« Nounou, vous vous retrouveriez avec nous en Enfer? Qu'avez-vous donc pu faire dans votre vie pour ça? Confessez-vous, j'ai hâte de savoir.

- Imaginer vous tuer à mains nues après vous avoir assommé avec une poêle pourrait suffire? »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Holmes, qui adorait ce genre de propos entre eux, choisit pourtant de la rassurer.

« Nounou, vous êtes bien en vie, tout comme nous. Mais pour le moment, nous avons besoin que vous retrouviez vos esprits et on vous expliquera tout ensuite. Notre bon docteur est mal en point et on va déjà s'occuper de lui. Faîtes chauffer de l'eau pendant que je l'aide à remonter. »

En effet, Watson avait les joues rougies par la fièvre, transpirant, le souffle court et aussitôt, tout le monde fut sur ses jambes, prêt à l'action. Holmes le conduisit directement à sa chambre et l'aida à se déshabiller sommairement avant de le faire s'allonger. Il retira le pansement, la plaie était gonflée, cramoisie, brûlante, du pus suintait entre les fils.

« Je ne suis pas médecin mais je peux dire sans trop m'avancer que c'est moche!

- Il va falloir rouvrir.

- Qui?... Moi?

- Oui Holmes, vous. Je vais vous expliquer. Il faut juste faire sauter les points. Puis vous drainerez l'abcès en appuyant dessus, vous laverez à grande eau bouillie, mélangée à du désinfectant. Et si vous trouvez du pain moisi, vous en ferez un cataplasme. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a dans le salon en cherchant bien.

- Du pain moisi? (*)

- Oui, on l'utilisait pendant la guerre, c'était efficace. Et ne recousez pas complètement, il faut que les humeurs s'évacuent.

- Vous me direz tout cela au fur et à mesure...

- Non, car je doute de rester conscient jusqu'au bout. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, pas de médecin, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Pour Madame Hudson...

- C'est bien elle, personne ne peut imiter ses réparties. Vous voulez de la morphine avant?

- Non, le temps qu'elle agisse... ça fait trop mal, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, ou presque. Par contre, après, je suis sûr que je ne dirai pas non.

- Très bien. »

Watson saisit le poignet de son compagnon pour attirer son attention.

« Holmes, si l'infection se répand, si je meurs...

- Vous ne mourrez pas, je vous l'interdis!

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de vous!

- Mais de moi, si! »

Madame Hudson venait de pénétrer dans la chambre avec des linges propres et reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Mon petit, vous allez vous accrocher car il est impossible que mon vieux cœur résiste encore une fois à la nouvelle de votre mort. Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec mon diable de locataire. »

Un sourire échangé et les soins commencèrent. Holmes coupa les fils et aussitôt, un épais liquide jaune et nauséabond s'échappa.

« Holmes, injectez l'eau avec une seringue dans la plaie, pressez dessus jusqu'à ce que le liquide soit clair. N'écoutez pas ce que je dirai, faîtes-le. »

Le détective n'hésita pas un seul instant... et Watson hurla de douleur. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un fer rouge dans ses chairs à vif. Les mains de Holmes étaient puissantes, Madame Hudson tenait contre elle le médecin et le maintenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à cette poigne douloureuse.

Puis il se tut, plongé dans l'inconscience. Holmes continua comme indiqué et refit un pansement propre. À la fin, il était pâle et en nage.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail Monsieur Holmes.

- Je l'espère ma chère, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Holmes se laissa tomber sur la fauteuil le plus proche, secoué par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir pendant que Madame Hudson rafraîchissait d'un linge mouillé le corps endormi. La souffrance des autres ne le touchait guère mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son ami, il éprouvait toujours des sentiments dévastateurs, qui le laissaient avec une angoisse sourde, pire que celle de l'ennui.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti des années auparavant, Watson avec le dos criblé de morceaux métalliques après l'explosion. Il s'était grimé en médecin pour ne pas le quitter, savoir comment il allait, à la seconde, il n'aurait pas supporté l'attente dans un couloir ou de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout.

« Dîtes-moi Monsieur Holmes, comment tout ceci est possible? »

Il soupira, bien moins sûr de ces décisions d'alors.

« Moriarty en avait après moi mais pas seulement, après tous ceux que je côtoyais. Il avait clairement désigné Watson comme cible. Alors j'ai élaboré un plan, me faire passer pour mort le temps d'anéantir tout son réseau. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si vaste, jusqu'au bout du monde. Pour Watson, un sosie parfait, je ne sais rien de plus. Mais Nanny... vous voyiez souvent Watson pendant ces trois ans?

- Malheureusement non, il ne supportait plus de se retrouver en ces lieux. Et il s'est peu à peu détaché du reste du monde, sans que quiconque ne puisse l'aider. Mary en a beaucoup souffert, j'avais surtout de ses nouvelles par elle, quand nous nous retrouvions autour d'un thé. Je n'ai même pas été étonnée quand on m'a dit qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours.

- Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est en vie, ceci pour sa propre sécurité, même pas sa femme. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il retourne mais nous devons être prudents, je compte sur vous. Allez vous coucher, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

La bonne dame passa à côté de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Holmes en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Décidément, les Anglais avaient bien changé en trois ans, où était passé leur réserve toute britannique? À croire que les Français avait envahi le pays pendant son absence!

Il approcha son fauteuil du lit, rinça le linge et le remit sur le front du gisant. Et il répéta ces gestes jusqu'au matin.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes sursauta, il avait fini par s'endormir et vit aussitôt que Watson était réveillé. Et il n'aurait su décrire son soulagement de revoir ces deux yeux céruléens braqués sur lui, fatigués et cernés certes, mais aussi étincelants de vie.

« Comment vos sentez-vous?

- Bien mieux. La fièvre a baissé et la douleur est largement supportable. Merci.

- Je ne dirai pas que ce fut un plaisir mais le résultat est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Aussitôt, Madame Hudson entra avec un plateau.

« Bonjour Messieurs, je vous ai préparé une collation, il faut vous nourrir. »

Elle aida le patient à s'asseoir contre les oreillers pendant que Holmes tirait une petite table débarrassée de son fourbis. Watson n'avait envie de rien mais se disait aussi que le thé aiderait à hydrater son pauvre corps malmené. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la robe noire de la gouvernante, déjà coiffée de son chapeau.

« Merci Madame Hudson. Mais vous sortez?

- Eh bien... je vais à votre enterrement. Monsieur Holmes a demandé expressément que nous gardions votre survie secrète et je crois qu'il faut sauver les apparences, et faire comme si... enfin, vous voyez Docteur. Nous sommes complices à présent et je compte bien ne pas vous décevoir.

- Oui, je vois, merci. »

Watson ne savait pas s'il devait se morfondre ou éclater de rire tant la situation était surréaliste. Contre toute attente, Holmes sortit une veste et cravate noire.

« Je vous accompagne Nanny, voix de la sagesse!

- Il est temps de vous en rendre compte.

- La fatigue sans doute, ne faîtes pas attention. Watson, gardez mon revolver, nous ne serons pas longs.

- Je suis étonné que vous y alliez aussi. Tout Londres sait que vous êtes en vie mais personne n'aurait trouvé votre absence bizarre. »

Watson savait mieux que personne combien les codes sociaux et moraux étaient étrangers au détective et il n'était pas le seul, tous ceux qui le côtoyaient le savaient, s'en offusquaient souvent.

« Mon cher Watson, il se pourrait que je repère quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais. Le tueur veut peut-être vérifier si toutes vos connaissances sont bien là. Et puis, je n'ai pas pu assister au mien alors, je me fais une joie de voir si vous aurez plus de monde. Je noterai les noms.

- Non merci.

- Comme vous voudrez, vous vous contenterez d'écouter mon rapport. Nanny, prenez mon bras, je veux que vous ayez l'air le plus affligé possible.

- Accrochée à vous, je n'aurai même pas à me forcer. »

Watson les entendait encore se chamailler alors qu'ils sortaient et l'enfermaient à double tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mon dieu, ce que ça lui avait manqué! Et plus les heures passaient, plus il perdait le courage de ce soustraire à ce monde qu'il avait tant aimé. Mais tôt ou tard, il n'en aurait plus besoin, Holmes lui-même le chasserait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Bonjour Mycroft.

- Bonjour petit frère. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, ce n'est pas trop ton genre ce style d'endroit.

- Le tien non plus. Mais pour lui, je pouvais bien faire un effort.

- Désolé pour toi Sherly. »

Holmes s'était rapidement éloigné et glissé dans un banc avec Madame Hudson qui reniflait dans un mouchoir. La messe passa, entre chants, lectures et hommage.

« Pff, que c'est long!

- Monsieur Holmes, moins fort.

- Pourquoi? J'aurais voulu que ce soit le prêtre qui m'entende! »

Puis le cortège, bien moins nombreux, accompagna le cercueil au cimetière. Là, Holmes fut plus attentif, décryptant chacun derrière ses verres fumés, gravant dans sa mémoire les visages inconnus. Puis chacun alla déclamer ses condoléances à la veuve. Holmes tendit la main mais reçut une gifle magistrale de Mary qui avait les yeux secs mais plus pâle que son mouchoir blanc.

« Tout est de votre faute! »

Il s'inclina puis quitta les lieux, la gouvernante outrée à son bras. Il ne parla pas, juste la chaleur cuisante lui rappelait ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ceci était faux, il le savait mais savait aussi que si Watson en était arrivé à de telles extrémités, il n'aurait pu que donner raison à sa femme. Un comble!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils montèrent directement voir le médecin qui les accueillit l'arme au poing, réveillé en sursaut pas la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Doucement Watson, je ne suis guère pressé de retourner là d'où je viens.

- Désolé. Alors?

- Votre épouse l'a giflé, déclara Madame Hudson encore sous le choc.

- Nounou, vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui dire! Allez donc raccommoder des chaussettes ou vos culottes! »

La gouvernante quitta la pièce en poussant un soupire bruyant.

« Mary vous a frappé?

- Disons que je l'avais peut-être mérité.

- J'aurais dû la prendre cette gifle, pas vous. »

Encore une fois, Watson semblait au supplice comme si une aura ténébreuse se dégageait de lui. Ainsi allongé sur les oreillers blancs, il regardait le plafond dans le vide, comme s'il était l'écran de sa vie. Holmes ôta sa veste, ses chaussures et alla s'asseoir sur les couvertures à côté de son ami.

« Watson, il est temps que vous m'expliquiez ces trois ans, vous ne pensez pas?

- Il y a bien peu à en dire que vous ne sachiez déjà. Sinon, vous avez vu des personnes suspectes? »

Watson avait clairement éludé la question mais Holmes choisit de laisser couler, leurs retrouvailles étaient timides, il devait faire en sorte que le médecin lui redonne sa confiance et pour une fois, faire taire son impatience.

« Difficile à dire, il y avait pas mal d'inconnus. Et beaucoup pleuraient, c'était émouvant.

- Vous, vous étiez ému?

- Non, je ne pouvais pas tellement je m'ennuyais! Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez tenir à la messe toutes les semaines.

- Je ne suis plus entré dans une église depuis le jour de votre enterrement.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Je crois que Dieu et moi étions fâchés depuis un certain temps, je fais mon mea culpa depuis.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question d'accrocher un crucifix dans cette chambre.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mettiez à brûler juste sous mes yeux! »

Holmes sourit à la blague et ça le rendit nostalgique de leurs anciens moments. Il sentait encore le médecin sur la réserve, que s'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas dans cette maison.

« Holmes, vous n'avez aucune piste de qui était cet homme qui se faisait passer pour moi?

- Non, rien de concret. Ce qui vous relie à lui, ce sont les autopsies.

- Elles ont pu être falsifiées.

- Oui mais dans quel but? Pour cacher un crime, il y a tout de même des moyens plus simples. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que cet homme soit prêt?

- Rien que les opérations, plusieurs mois, un tel résultat n'a pu être obtenu en une fois, même avec quelqu'un qui me ressemblait.

- Et imiter votre écriture, votre voix, vos manières... Et pourquoi se suicider? Et si c'était un meurtre?

- Il n'y avait rien dans le dossier qui l'indiquât.

- Comme si on pouvait faire confiance aux légistes du Yard! »

Watson acquiesça silencieusement.

« Et la scène de crime, vous l'avez vue.

- Malheureusement oui.

- Essayez de vous souvenir.

- Quand je le fais, je ne vois que... vous. »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur le dernier mot. Watson lui saisit la main et la serra. Le détective ne put s'empêcher d'y accrocher son regard. Souvent, avant, il aurait retiré la sienne, là, il n'en avait aucune envie. Leur amitié revenait, pas à pas, rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Ce n'était pas moi. Réfléchissez Holmes.

- … Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé, la police n'avait touché à rien, ils attendaient sûrement le légiste. Il y avait le même chapeau, la canne... le chapeau, c'est ça! Il était posé sur une chaise contre le mur. Et sous le corps, un tabouret renversé, il fallait qu'il monte sur quelque chose.

- Je n'y vois rien d'anormal.

- Le tabouret, il était trop court. L'homme aurait pris la chaise, c'est évident. Mais personne n'a pensé à mesurer car c'était vous. »

Holmes revoyait les images, il en avait à nouveau la gorge serrée. Watson serra un peu plus ses doigts qu'il n'avait pas lâchés.

« Holmes, n'y pensez plus, je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de sujet tabou entre nous, celui-ci n'en sera pas un car vous êtes vivant. Il faut vous reposer à présent, nous verrons cela plus tard. »

Watson lui adressa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux, il était vraiment épuisé. Holmes s'allongea à son tour, s'accrochant à la main qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on le touche, pourtant avec Watson, c'était naturel. Il l'avait soigné tant de fois, ils avaient partagé dix ans de vie commune. Il regarda cette main alanguie et douce dans la sienne pleine de plaies et de bosses, si différentes et pourtant, qui se trouvaient, s'assemblaient.

Holmes ferma les yeux.

_Le tabouret, trop court de cinq centimètres. Donc meurtre._

Il repassait chaque scène derrière ses paupières closes, chaque objet, chaque détail. Puis il repensa à la morgue, un instant fixé sur ce visage et il ouvrit les yeux, juste pour se rassurer, vérifier que son ami était bien là. Ce n'était pas logique, il le savait mais il fallait... il fallait qu'il puisse oublier cette atrocité, y juxtaposer une autre, celle de la vie.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, la main chaude entre ses doigts lui rappelant que tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre était bien réel, le reste, il devait jouer avec, disperser les souvenirs puis les rassembler.

_Les dossiers, les signatures parfaites._

L'homme devait connaître Watson, de près, pour avoir réussi à imiter son écriture mais surtout sa voix et sa gestuelle. Il était sûr de lui pour avoir osé s'aventurer dans Scotland Yard, n'importe qui aurait pu déceler une faille. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait été là. Un long travail, recueillir les données, travailler, imiter, jouer comme sur une scène. Il avait pratiqué des autopsie donc un minimum de savoir médical, une entaille mal faite aurait alerté. N'est pas médecin qui veut mais sur un cadavre, peu de risques, les gestes sont souvent les mêmes, les incisions semblables. Il avait pu apprendre sans passer par un diplôme.

_Le corps, parfait._

Pour modifier un corps, il fallait une structure osseuse à peu près identique. Soit l'homme avait choisi Watson car il lui ressemblait, soit il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui avait modelé un inconnu vaguement ressemblant à l'image de celui qu'il visait, comme ce bohémien devenu un assassin, au risque de déclencher une guerre.

_Les cicatrices._

LE détail. Presque parfaites dans les ressemblances, avec en sus, le suivi de l'évolution des blessures. Même si Watson devait se changer à l'hôpital, il aurait tout fait pour cacher sa jambe mutilée de frais. Ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de proche, non, plus que ça, d'intime. Et qui à part sa femme?

_Mary._

Elle avait fait un tableau de lui peu flatteur. C'était elle qui avait parlé de l'usurier, Watson n'avait pas démenti mais était-il au courant de la somme? Il buvait, perdait... et si l'autre homme avait aussi joué et perdu, augmentant les pertes sans que le médecin n'en ait conscience, il l'avait dit lui-même, il s'en fichait. Une autopsie avait été pratiquée quand ils étaient en voyage. Qui pouvait le savoir? Mary, tout revenait à elle mais pour quel mobile?

Elle était une femme relativement intelligente, même Mycroft l'avait reconnu. Au début de leurs fiançailles, il avait eu beau faire, Watson l'avait suivie, elle avait une grande influence sur lui. Mais elle avait perdu cette main-mise quand il s'était fait passer pour mort, il avait changé, dilapidé l'argent du ménage, peut-être aussi avec des prostituées. Il buvait, rentrait ivre... jusqu'à perdre son cabinet.

S'il n'était pas violent avec elle, elle aurait eu du mal à obtenir le divorce sans compter le déshonneur, et avec les dettes... cherchait-elle à ce qu'il se détruise? Pourquoi un plan si machiavélique alors qu'il y arrivait très bien tout seul? Puis un tel stratagème demandait de l'argent, des moyens, un chirurgien hors pair.

L'argent. Et si pour ne pas finir veuve dépouillée, elle avait accepté d'aider quelqu'un? Ces détails physiques ne pouvaient venir que d'elle, une prostituée aurait été incapable de se les rappeler dans les moindres détails, même une régulière. Une maîtresse alors? Il n'avait pas les moyens d'entretenir une femme, alors deux, ça semblait inimaginable.

Holmes se tourna vers son ami et le regarda longuement.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Watson? »_

Car là était le nœud du problème...

(à suivre)

(*) _La pénicilline ne fut d__'actualité__ qu'en 1928 __sous sa forme médicamenteuse__ mais depuis l'Antiquité, il avait été remarqué que les moisissures annihilaient les bactéries. La pénicilline est un dérivé actif de moisissure._

_* __Je n'ai pas trouvé comment était considéré le suicide dans l'Eglise Anglicane de l'époque. Pour les catholiques, il n'y avait même pas de messe d'enterrement et l'inhumation se faisait en dehors du cimetière, ''en dehors de la terre sainte'', car considéré comme péché capital, insulte à Dieu. J'ai décrit sommairement une messe comme ça se ferait de nos jours, les religions chrétiennes étant revenues sur leurs principes._

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, je fais beaucoup de recherches dans le but de tenter de coller à la réalité historique. Difficile de trouver des infos alors malgré les heures passées, vous m'excuserez pour les quelques libertés prises. Mais si dans les lecteurs, quelqu'un s'y connait en religion Anglicane, je suis preneuse.**

**Une gentille review pour l'auteur qui patauge dans ses notes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**THE chapitre! Vous l'aurez remarqué, beaucoup de dialogues depuis le début, c'est voulu, c'est un rythme qui me semblait mieux convenir à l'histoire. J'aurais pu faire plus ''roman'' mais je ne le sentais pas ainsi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 4**

Trois jours avaient passé et Holmes commençait à tourner en rond. Watson était fuyant au possible, avec toujours une bonne excuse de ne pas parler de ces trois ans; il buvait, jouait, perdait et travaillait, point. Et le détective n'osait trop le secouer, d'une part car il était encore affaibli et d'autre part, il avait peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui s'était formé. Et il n'osait le laisser seul, de peur de le voir disparu à son retour.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, parfois Holmes prenait son violon et le médecin alors fermait les yeux et souriait doucement. Et cette routine d'autrefois leur faisait du bien, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de mariage, d'enterrements. Ils revenaient pour quelques instants au temps d'avant, celui qui comptait tant et qui menaçait de ne plus revenir.

Madame Hudson filtrait les visites, un vrai cerbère et personne n'aurait osé forcer le barrage. Lestrade avait essayé, juste pour prendre des nouvelles du logicien, il n'avait même pas passé la porte d'entrée.

Même Mary était passée, elle avait apporté Gladstone et demandé à ce que Holmes s'en occupe. Madame Hudson l'avait accueillie très fraîchement, lui répondant qu'après avoir humilié le détective au cimetière, elle ne souhaitait plus la voir, lui avait arraché la laisse des mains et claqué la porte au nez. Elle s'en était un peu voulu mais il fallait que personne ne sache que le docteur était en vie.

Mais en attendant, personne ne battait le pavé et ça commençait à rendre fou le détective surtout qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas indispensable vu que Watson avait sans doute la plupart des réponses, même sans le savoir. Et ce midi, il craqua au beau milieu du repas.

« Watson, cette fois, nous devons parler de l'affaire.

- Je vous ai dit ce que je savais.

- Non! Vos cicatrices, il n'y a que votre femme qui pouvait être au courant!

- Non, c'est aussi absurde qu'impossible.

- Mais bien sûr que si!

- Non! Holmes, vous ne connaissez rien à notre société et ses règles.

- Soit. Apprenez-moi alors, je suis tout ouï. »

Le médecin soupira. S'apprêter à donner un cours des bonnes mœurs, à connotation sexuelle, était une épreuve sans nom. Mais il savait que le logicien ne le lâcherait pas et il se devait de disculper son épouse, il le lui devait bien.

« Une femme et son mari... nous faisons chambre à part, parce que c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer.

- Les couples ont des enfants, ils doivent bien se croiser parfois.

- Oui mais... toujours dans le noir... c'est plein de règles, dictées par la décence, encore plus dans les chambres à coucher. Et je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis bien longtemps.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun Watson Junior.

- Sans doute, au moins, vous savez comment on fait les bébés, ça me rassure.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pratique pas assidûment que j'ignore, Watson. Alors une maîtresse, une prostituée régulière?

- Holmes...

- Répondez! Le début de réponse est là, je le sais, et vous aussi, ne vous faîtes pas passer pour plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes. »

Le médecin plissa les yeux, le problème était que son ancien colocataire était excessivement intelligent, il comprenait sans peine les rouages de ses pensées après les soupçons qu'il venait de lui avouer.

« Je vais régler cette affaire seul.

- Seul? Et depuis quand?

- Depuis trois ans! Bon sang, j'ai dû faire sans vous jusque-là!

- Et ça n'arrivera plus.

- Qu'en savez-vous?

- Car je ne vous abandonnerai plus, vous avez ma parole.

- Ne faîtes pas de promesse que vous ne pourriez pas tenir.

- Et vous, cessez de me traiter comme si j'étais n'importe qui, je ne le suis pas et vous non plus! »

Non, Holmes n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui, ne l'avait jamais été, il ne savait même pas à quel point. Le docteur était fatigué, lassé de tout ça alors, peut-être...

« Vous voulez savoir Holmes? Très bien mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite. Passez-moi le journal. »

Watson consulta rapidement les petites annonces puis replia le quotidien.

« J'espère que vous avez fait le plein, nous devons sortir de Londres.

- Pour aller où?

- Je vous indiquerai la route.

- Vous êtes assez remis pour un tel voyage?

- Nous ferons comme si. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Allons-y. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient à présent sur des routes de campagnes, juste après les faubourgs de la capitale.

« Prenez à droite, c'est cette grande bâtisse. »

Holmes se gara devant une maison imposante. Il pleuvait un peu, l'air était frais. Watson descendit de l'automobile en grimaçant, le chemin avait réveillé la douleur mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Ils montèrent quelques marches alors que des fiacres et d'autres automobiles étaient parquées derrière, le logicien devinait des bouts de carrosserie et entendait quelques plaintes de chevaux. Le médecin frappa et un jeune homme au costume chic vint ouvrir. Holmes ne disait mot, les mains croisées dans le dos mais son regard affûté courait partout.

« John! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!

- Bonjour Victor. Je suis venu avec un ami, James.

- Mais bien sûr, entrez! »

Holmes s'étonna un instant du besoin d'anonymat vu que l'hôte connaissait le véritable prénom de Watson – pourquoi l'appelait-il par son petit nom, d'ailleurs? - et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison richement meublée, laissèrent leurs manteaux dans l'entrée et furent guidés vers un grand salon aux volets clos.

Et Holmes comprit vite pourquoi. Sur les banquettes éparpillées, que des hommes, qui murmuraient, se touchaient, s'embrassaient... un lieu que la police aurait aussitôt fait fermer et chaque personne présente enfermée. Ceci expliquait l'isolement de l'endroit, loin des yeux, loin de la loi. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques maisons closes plus ou moins clandestines où l'on pouvait demander à bénéficier des services d'un homme contre une somme d'argent. Non ici, ça ressemblait presque au Diogène Club et Holmes s'en fit la remarque en souriant intérieurement. Des hommes de la bonne société qui se retrouvaient en catimini. Des hommes que Watson connaissait de près mais à quel point?

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, tendu, figé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, barrière qui signifiait parfaitement ''n'approchez-pas!''.

« John, il y a bien longtemps que vous n'êtes venu à nos petites réunions.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai été très occupé. Est-ce que Edward est là?

- Vous pensez bien que oui. Au fond, à gauche. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de votre ami pendant ce temps?

- Non, il va rester avec moi.

- Dommage... »

L'homme s'éloigna avec un sourire et Holmes suivit son comparse comme son ombre, non pas de peur qu'on le touche lui mais surtout, prêt à toute éventualité, la première de frapper celui qui oserait s'approcher de trop près de son compagnon en peu trop à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Watson s'approcha d'un canapé où deux hommes se souriaient en se parlant à l'oreille. Holmes n'eut aucun mal à lire sur leurs lèvres ''sucer'' et ''langues'' et préféra ignorer le reste de leur conversation.

« Bonjour Edward. »

Le brun se retourna, se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire carnassier et se mit debout. Il était très grand, sec, le visage empreint d'une morgue que le détective eut aussitôt envie de lui faire ravaler. Juste un pisse-vinaigre!

« John! Quelle surprise! Merveilleuse surprise!

- Je cherche Stan, vous savez où je pourrais le trouver?

- Peut-être... »

Il se rapprocha et se colla contre le médecin, approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Et Holmes reprit sa lecture labiale.

« John, j'aimerais vous prendre comme la dernière fois, vous vous souvenez? Votre ami peut rester regarder, participer s'il le souhaite.

- Non, je veux juste... Mmf! »

Watson fut interrompu par une bouche qui se posait sur la sienne, une langue la prenant d'assaut alors qu'une poigne de fer enserrait sa nuque pour lui éviter toute fuite. Et il fut juste écœuré. Il mit une seconde à réagir avant de repousser l'assaillant à deux mains et se retourna vivement pour voir le dos de Holmes disparaître vers l'entrée. Il allait le suivre quand une main retint son bras.

« Lâchez-moi! »

D'un geste rageur, il se dégagea et partit sur les pas de son ami. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, Holmes avait voulu savoir, c'était fait. Et il n'avait pas le droit de fuir à présent... ou alors si, qu'il parte, loin, loin de sa honte. Mais décidément, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, attrapa manteau et chapeau au vol et sortit.

Il ne vit pas le détective près de la voiture mais au contraire, sa silhouette qui disparaissait sous la pluie battante à travers les prés, une averse digne du déluge. Watson s'élança, appuyé sur sa canne qui s'enfonçait dans l'herbe détrempée, tenant sa main sur sa blessure qui le lançait. Mais il n'y prenait garde, se raccrochait à cette ombre fuyante comme un marin à un phare dans la mer déchaînée.

Il perdait du terrain, inexorablement et n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Et ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'il vit se dessiner une ''fabrique de jardin'', petite construction décorative de pierres et colonnades où Holmes s'était abrité. Il le rejoignit, soulagé d'échapper à l'averse et anxieux de la confrontation.

« Holmes...

- Taisez-vous! »

Là, la colère l'emporta sur le reste et Watson explosa.

« C'est vous qui vouliez savoir! Vous qui vouliez être là! Et maintenant, vous me jugez?! Alors allez-y, criez, tempêtez, insultez-moi! Mais dîtes quelque chose! »

Face au silence du détective qui lui tournait le dos, Watson alla s'adosser au mur et s'assit sur un bas-relief, il avait mal, était à bout de souffle, à bout de honte, à bout de chagrin.

« Holmes, frappez-moi si vous voulez mais ne me laissez pas ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez. »

Cette fois, le logicien se retourna vers lui et s'approcha, les sourcils froncés.

« Watson, jamais je ne vous détesterai, jamais.

- Pourtant, vous n'approuvez pas.

- Non, en effet.

- Vous qui vous fichez des conventions...

- Je m'en fiche toujours. Ce que je ne peux supporter, c'est qu'un autre pose les mains, et plus, sur vous! Je l'ai accepté de votre femme car c'était dans l'ordre des choses mais là...

- C'est de la jalousie?

- Franchement? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais envié qui que ce soit, à part aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un que cet homme.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

- Je parle de l'autre homme! Celui qui vous a infligé ces blessures sur votre cuisse! Car ce n'était pas vous, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette fois, le masque de dureté que Watson portait fondit comme neige au soleil et ses yeux devinrent liquides. Et il baissa la tête pour pleurer sa peine. Trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout pour lui, trop de temps qu'il ne pouvait le partager avec personne et dès le retour du détective, il avait su, su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire, se confier, comme avant. Tout était allé trop loin, sa vie lui avait glissé entre les doigts comme de l'eau et il avait laissé faire car alors, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf que Holmes était revenu.

Et de meilleur ami, il était passé à meilleur ennemi; comment parvenir à lui cacher quoi que ce soit? C'était impossible alors il avait tenté de garder ses distances, cachant sa liesse de le revoir sous de la colère. Il avait de la rancune envers le logicien, il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'avait conduit à disparaître ainsi mais aussi, il avait été si heureux de le retrouver, comme un miracle accordé, comme une prière exaucée par un quelconque Dieu. Et on n'a pas le droit de dénigrer une deuxième chance que la vie nous offrirais. Sauf qu'il s'était passé tant de choses en son absence, lui-même s'était oublié à un point tel qu'il en était réduit à verser des torrents de larmes sans aucune pudeur ni fierté juste devant lui.

Holmes posa sa main sur son épaule et le médecin entoura sa taille de ses bras et sanglota, sans réserve, sans retenue contre le ventre de son ami. Sous la rudesse du geste, le haut de forme était tombé au sol et Holmes caressa ses cheveux, doucement, comme on rassure un enfant. Il était mal à l'aise de cette situation mais aussi, savait qu'il venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans la muraille de son ami et sans plus y penser, il s'y engouffra.

Il l'écarta doucement de lui, releva son menton, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur ses deux joues, un baiser doux qui recueillait les larmes. Et il s'écarta aussitôt, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux azurs noyés d'eau.

« Watson, sachez que rien de ce que vous venez de me dire ne ternit l'image que j'ai de vous. Et je ne sais comment vous me voyez mais je puis vous assurer que la fornication avec une femme ou avec un homme n'ont pas de secret pour moi pour l'avoir pratiquée, un enquêteur se doit de connaître tous les terrains.

- Holmes, vous avez de ces mots!

- Pratiquer un coït consentant vous sied mieux?

- Vos blagues vaseuses n'amusent que vous.

- Certainement pas, vous souriez déjà. Allons, rentrons chez nous, j'ai assez vu la campagne pour aujourd'hui. »

Le médecin se contenta de hocher la tête, se redressa et s'accrocha au bras que Holmes lui tendait. Watson se sentait plus léger, soulagé d'un poids bien trop lourd à porter. Il avait fait une confession qu'il aurait voulu taire, cette discussion valait la prison, les Enfers aux yeux de Dieu et c'était bien peu par rapport au risque de haine de son ami. Il avait bien vu que Holmes était plus remué qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître et pourtant, il l'avait embrassé tendrement, avait tourné les choses en dérision et ramené un sourire sur sa figure.

Le meilleur ami qui soit...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson avait dormi tout le long du trajet du retour. À présent, ils étaient dans le salon, le médecin allongé sur la peau de tigre alors que Holmes refaisait son pansement. La plaie avait un peu saigné durant le voyage mais rien de dramatique, juste les secousses. Les contours étaient propres, l'épiderme rose, l'infection endiguée.

Le détective, comme toujours, avait les gestes précis et doux, même plus doux que d'habitude, il prenait garde à la peau qu'il effleurait, ne s'y attardait pas, ne fuyait pas le contact non plus. Un juste milieu, presque professionnel.

« Si nous buvions un verre Watson? », proposa-t-il alors que ce dernier passait sa chemise propre et sèche.

Le médecin acquiesça, il en avait besoin car il sentait bien que le détective n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Holmes lui tendit un bourbon bien tassé et se posa à ses côtés, face au feu.

« Watson, je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler, je ne suis même pas très sûr de vouloir savoir mais, il faut que nous en passions par là. Donc, commençons depuis le début, en toute logique. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce milieu? »

Le médecin s'adossa aux coussins derrière lui, baissa les yeux et fixa ses doigts qu'il triturait. Holmes posa sa paume dessus.

« Parlez-moi Watson, je ne vous jugerai pas, vous le savez mais je dois tout savoir, tout!

- ...Bien... j'ai rencontré un patient, c'est lui qui m'a avoué que ses troubles de santé venaient d'un mode de vie... particulier.

- Fissure anale? »

Watson eut un soupire exaspéré. Il savait que son ami aimait la précision mais là...

« Oui Holmes! Pour être précis, c'est ça. Et comme je l'avais rassuré sur ses choix qui ne me regardaient pas, il est revenu plusieurs fois pour ses soins. Puis il a fini par m'inviter à ces réunions.

- Comment vous rencontrez-vous?

- Une simple annonce dans le journal, sous le couvert d'une vente de meuble, une adresse. Les lieux changent à chaque fois, Victor qui nous a ouvert, est agent immobilier, il connaît les résidences vides en attente d'acquéreur.

- Et alors? Ce premier contact, c'était quand?

- Deux ans environs. J'étais... mal, seul, malheureux, sans but, sans vie. Mon mariage n'était plus qu'une façade, je me débrouillais pour rentrer le plus tard possible ou alors plus du tout, il m'arrivait souvent de dormir à mon cabinet. Vous me manquiez atrocement Holmes.

- Je le sais. Continuez.

- Ces hommes qui se retrouvaient à la sauvette, ce goût de danger, le risque se faire prendre... je ne sais pas, c'était comme avec vous, sauf que vous n'étiez pas là. Et je vous ai cherché, dans d'autres regards, dans d'autres bras... je vous cherchais, une pâle copie, mais jamais je ne trouvais. Alors, je persévérais. »

Le détective sourit à peine en le regardant droit dans les yeux, intimidant son vis-à-vis plus que de raison.

« Watson, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu entre nous ce genre de relation ou alors, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas m'en souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe Holmes, il est question de vivre sans limite, sans tabou, sans règles de cette société qui étouffe, être comme vous. J'aurais voulu être vous, avec vous.

- Et vous avez trouvé ce double de moi? »

Cette fois, Watson avait décelé une pointe de cette sorte de jalousie dans la question qui se voulait légère mais ne l'était pas. Et Watson osa lui rendre son regard inquisiteur car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de sa réponse.

« Je l'ai cru un temps mais non, il n'était pas vous, personne ne peut l'être sauf que je l'ai compris trop tard.

- L'un d'eux est donc devenu un amant régulier.

- Oui, plus ou moins. Il avait de l'esprit, médecin comme moi, nous avions beaucoup de points communs. J'ai cru avoir trouvé un ami dont j'avais cruellement besoin mais... je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous ne voulez pas savoir, je ne peux pas.

- Watson, doutez-vous une seule seconde que je puisse le découvrir de moi-même? Non? Alors racontez-moi, je ne veux pas apprendre des propos déformés par les autres.

- Je ne peux pas, ne me demandez pas ça. »

Le médecin implorait, Holmes le voyait et en souffrait plus que de raison. La compassion n'était pas sa première vertu, là, il la découvrait, même un peu plus que ça sans qu'il puisse y mettre un mot. Watson se sentait coupable alors que lui avait bien plus de raisons de l'être, ou du moins, censé l'être car ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, il devait aussi partager certains faits.

« Ces trois ans, il y a des choses que j'ai faites, j'ai tué de sang froid, des coups dans le dos, prémédité des crimes... alors avec le sang que j'ai sur les mains, vous pouvez me dire vos secrets.

- C'est si difficile.

- Pour moi aussi, je vous le concède. Mais je dois savoir, comme toujours, vous me connaissez. »

Watson répondit à son sourire et appuya son front contre le sien, il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, accablés, choqués, écœurés quand il saurait... il ne pouvait pas. Mais il devait lui dire.

« Nous nous sommes vus de plus en plus souvent et il avait juste une façon de me désinhiber, de me faire découvrir des choses, malgré moi... pour cela, il vous ressemblait. Puis une fois, il m'a blessé, sur la cuisse, sur cette cicatrice si laide. Et... j'ai aimé cette douleur, liée au plaisir, c'était tout le contraire d'une vie maritale, jamais je n'aurais pu découvrir de telles sensations auprès d'aucune femme. Une douleur qui remplaçait l'autre qui me dévastait depuis des mois. Tout à coup, cet homme devenait unique comme vous pouviez l'être à mes yeux. Mais la violence n'a fait qu'enfler au fur et à mesure, il me marquait, comme si je lui appartenais.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous avez voulu vous en séparer.

- Non. Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus.

- Watson! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait?! »

Cette fois, la voix du logicien était clairement menaçante. Le médecin voulut se détourner mais Holmes entoura son visage entre ses mains.

« Dîtes-le moi, faites-moi confiance, vous l'avez toujours fait.

- Oui et vous m'avez abandonné.

- Alors laissez-moi racheter mes fautes.

- Rien ne rachètera les miennes et ce n'est sûrement pas à vous de réparer. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal, je vais aller dormir. Excusez-moi. »

Holmes le regarda sortir de la pièce. Il s'était énervé, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ou alors trop bien. Il avait toujours été possessif vis à vis de son ami, c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait autant détesté Mary Morstan mais elle rendait Watson heureux aussi, il s'était fait plus discret alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cette femme. Sauf qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à l'époque ce que cela impliquait.

Le sexe homosexuel. Il n'avait rien contre, y avait même songé parfois avec son meilleur ami mais il s'était toujours refusé de l'entraîner dans cette vie de secrets, de plaisirs honteux. Pour lui, cette relation charnelle n'avait rien d'essentiel, le médecin lui suffisait tel qu'il l'était. Et puis prendre le risque que ça change tout entre eux, il avait pesé le pour et le contre et abouti au résultat qu'une telle amitié ne devait souffrir d'aucun trouble, elle était bien trop précieuse.

Et cette fois, encore un choix qu'il regrettait. Un autre avait pris sa place, encore une fois. S'il avait été là, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Pourquoi une seule décision pouvait autant faire basculer deux vies? Le destin ou quel que soit son nom, était bien cruel. L'absence aussi. Ce salon débordant d'un capharnaüm était tout à coup trop vide, trop silencieux aussi, il alla à sa chambre.

Watson était tourné face au mur mais s'était décalé pour lui faire de la place. Une fois en chemise, Holmes se glissa sous les couvertures et tourna le dos à son ami. Mais quelques secondes et il n'y tint plus.

« Watson, vous dormez?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes couché sur votre blessure, pas trop douloureux?

- Non.

-Ah. Vous seriez mieux dans l'autre sens.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Vous êtes réveillé cette fois.

- Le roi de la déduction a encore frappé!

- Vous avez remarqué. Mais le roi a froid. »

Watson faillit s'étrangler. Non mais il ne...

« Vous vous rendez compte j'espère, que c'est une proposition déplacée? Encore plus après ce que je viens de vous confier?

- Ce que vous avez les idées mal tournées! »

Et ce disant, il se retourna, se colla au médecin en passant un bras autour de sa taille qui soupira.

« Holmes,...

- Je vous prête la moitié de mon lit, vous pouvez bien, par échange de bons procédés, me tenir chaud. J'ai moins froid, ne vous avisez pas de bouger. Et puis silence Watson, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir!

- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet!

- Héhé! Je sais. Bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi. »

Watson sourit. Son ami avait le don de dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation, tout paraissait si simple avec lui. Des années qu'il avait l'appréhension de s'endormir, des mois qu'il redoutait le plus petit contact physique, ce soir, le logicien lui offrait ce cadeau, il effaçait tout d'une étreinte fanfaronne. Et il s'endormit en serrant la main sur son ventre, chaude, rugueuse, abîmée et tellement rassurante.

Holmes écouta la respiration ralentir puis, quand il fut sûr que le médecin dormait, il nicha son nez dans sa nuque et le respira. Son odeur était vraiment enivrante, leurs jambes nues les unes contre les autres une agréable sensation. Et point le plus important, Watson ne pouvait tenter de se lever sans le réveiller et fuir en catimini.

Le médecin en trois ans était devenu une énigme. Il était comme s'il fallait l'apprivoiser, petit à petit, comme un animal sauvage. Et il continuait de lui cacher des pans de sa vie, des côtés sombres et douloureux.

Et Holmes devait taire sa rage, celle d'avoir été remplacé, même un peu.

Sa rage qu'il refuse de se confier.

Sa rage de vouloir, désirer plus que tout tuer cet homme à mains nues, se repaître de la vision de son sang.

Sa rage que quelqu'un ait blessé son ami. Cette cuisse maltraitée, ce n'était pas pour y imposer sa marque, mais isoler Watson, même de sa femme, il n'aurait pu se permettre qu'elle le découvre.

Sa rage, la pire, que ce ne soit pas la honte qui fasse taire Watson mais bien la volonté de protéger cet homme. Celui qui était peut-être au centre d'une terrible machination.

Et cette rage le bouffait, l'engloutissait. Cette peine aussi, si désagréable quand elle se fichait au cœur de ses entrailles. Ces sentiments qui n'existaient pas quand ils ne touchaient pas au médecin.

- Troubles des relations humaines et ressenti. _(__M__a haine envers cet homme n'a aucune limite.)_

- Aucune crainte de la douleur physique et psychologique _(__Peur de lui? Et puis quoi encore?__)_

- Pas de culpabilité. _(Le tuer, sans remord ni regret.)_

- Faible seuil de décharge d'agressivité. _(Quand il sera entre mes mains, il connaîtra une fin lente et douloureuse et je le pendrai par ses entrailles à un crochet.)_

- Aucun signe d'empathie envers autrui. _(__Même Watson ne m'arrêtera pas.)_

- Irrespect des règles et normes sociales. _(__Aucune loi ne m'empêchera de rendre ma justice.)_

- Dédain quasi systématique de la responsabilité d'une faute commise, rejetant celle-ci sur un tiers, ou tentant de la rationaliser par des excuses plausibles. _(__Sa mort, aussi horrible soit-elle, sera de sa seule faute, je ne serai que l'instrument.)_

_Résumé: Homme. Stan. Médecin. Homosexuel. Fréquente un club itinérant et occulte. Pratiques violentes, domination. Connu du milieu. Connu d'Edward, Banquier à son insigne sur sa veste, parlera facilement avec les bons arguments._

_Temps pour le retrouver: Rapide._

_Temps pour le tuer: variable selon sa résistance à la douleur._

_Faculté de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Watson: neutralisée._

_Sociopathe: et fier de l'être!_

(à suivre)

* * *

**Hum... alors?**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas et surtout, gardez en tête le contexte de l'époque, n'allez pas me sortir que Watson s'est conduit comme une pute en trompant la pauvre Mary, là, je fais une crise cardiaque et vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. **

**La suite sera sans doute plus longue à venir, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance qu'il me faut peaufiner, après... je ne me suis toujours pas remise à l'écriture de cette fic, elle m'attend bien sagement mais je la finirai bien-sûr, mais je préfère ne pas la bâcler. Elle mérite mieux que ça.**

**Mais merci pour vos encouragements, notamment aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre.**

**À tantôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**La suite... à partir de maintenant, cette fic sera pratiquement écrite à 4 mains, avec la talentueuse et si adorable SomeCoolName. Franchement, sans elle, je l'aurais gâchée alors qu'elle me tient tant à coeur. Donc, elle n'est pas juste ma Bêta mais bien co-auteur car je n'y arrivais plus du tout, j'avais perdu l'atmosphère et elle m'a remise dans le droit chemin.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 5**

Lorsque Watson se réveilla, il se trouva nez à nez avec Holmes qui l'observait d'un air sérieux ce qui l'alerta immédiatement. La discussion de la veille allait reprendre et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il referma les yeux.

« Holmes, je ne vous dirai rien de plus.

- Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Vous allez le faire, je vous connais. »

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, couchés en chiens de fusil, seuls leurs genoux étaient en contact.

« Watson...

- Non !

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais dire !

- Non mais je me doute que ce sera désagréable donc je préfère prendre les devants. »

Il sentit le détective bouger et sa main se poser sur sa cuisse blessée sous les draps. Aussitôt, il eut un sursaut, anticipant une douleur mais la paume était délicate, le pouce caressait doucement la peau et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal Watson, vous le savez bien.

- … Oui, je le sais. »

La caresse était douce et tendre sous la chaleur des couvertures, le médecin porta sa main sur le visage en vis-à-vis et passa délicatement ses doigts sur les meurtrissures qui le recouvraient. Peut-être qu'il était ainsi possible de guérir l'autre, si ce n'était pas le cas, ça y ressemblait.

« Dans quel état vous vous êtes mis.

- Ceci me donne au air plus viril, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Watson rit doucement.

« Un air plus cabossé, je dirais.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas viril ?

- Certain. À quoi riment ces questions ?

- Je préférerais que vous ne me trouviez pas trop repoussant car je vais vous embrasser. »

Cette fois, Watson se tendit, se recula mais la main sur sa cuisse était remontée à sa taille et l'empêchait de fuir. Il sursauta encore une fois quand le pansement fut effleuré mais aucune pression, aucune douleur.

« Je ne suis pas comme _eux _John, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je veux que vous me fassiez confiance à nouveau, comme avant. Plus qu'avant. »

Le logicien plongea son regard dans les yeux céruléens qui semblaient le supplier de s'arrêter, tout autant que de continuer. L'appréhension, la peur était là, cette méfiance haïe qu'il aurait voulu briser à coups d'épaule, à coups de poings, à coups de pieds comme lorsqu'il était dans une arène de combat. Cette fois, il fallait qu'il pense différemment, il devait apprendre la patience, à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu et certainement pas lui.

Son pouce glissa doucement sur la chemise, caressant le dos et sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles se détendre, peu à peu. Il approcha son visage, pourtant déjà si proche que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Et il attendit, se contentant de sentir leurs souffles qui se mêlaient par les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Watson tremblait imperceptiblement, il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait avoir peur de lui, lui reprocher bien des choses, il voulait bien l'admettre mais la peur, non.

Et alors, Watson pencha à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, un mouvement lent, doux, une fissure dans sa muraille. Holmes posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, les effleura, un fantôme de baiser, une brise de souffle suspendu et sa main redescendit sur la cuisse, aussi doucement que précédemment. Le médecin posa sa paume sur cette main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que leurs bouches se caressaient. C'était lent, c'était doux, c'était bon, les paupières closes pour mieux savourer cet instant.

C'était entre eux un geste qui n'appartenait pas au passé, un cadeau du présent, un gage d'avenir. C'était un geste différent de ces autres hommes, _cet_ homme qui un instant, avait ressemblé à son meilleur ami, avait réveillé des sensations enfouies, enfuies. Mais qui n'étaient que les prémisses de bien des souffrances.

Alors, tout contre la bouche du détective, Watson parla.

« Une photo a été prise. Compromettante avec la menace de la montrer à la police. Ce n'est pas que la prison me faisait peur mais je ne pouvais pas faire subir ça à Mary en plus du reste.

- Et quel était le chantage ? »

Cette fois, Watson ouvrit les yeux et Holmes sut. Il sut que le corps de son ami avait été offert à des jeux sordides, sans aucune échappatoire. Il sut que la douleur accompagnait chaque rencontre, celle qui n'avait plus rien de plaisir mais juste torture. Il sut que l'alcool, le jeu, étaient devenus des moyens de fuir la réalité, pour quelques heures, trouver l'oubli dans l'ivresse jusqu'à tomber inconscient. Et il sut qu'il venait de l'embrasser juste pour avoir des réponses et s'en voulait déjà. Et il sut plus que tout qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Il poussa un soupir à allure de sanglot et nicha son nez dans le cou du médecin qui le serra entre ses bras.

« Pardon Watson. Tout est arrivé par ma faute.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je me suis mis là tout seul.

- Donnez-moi son nom.

- Plus tard car là, je vais vous embrasser. »

Watson le repoussa au dos et fondit sur sa bouche qu'il pressa. La pointe de sa langue vint taquiner la lèvre inférieure, une demande, et il s'engouffra dans l'antre chaude et humide, bien trop accueillante. Et les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, les corps ondulaient, se caressaient à travers le mince rempart des vêtements. Ils se cajolaient, doucement, sans gestes brusques.

Le médecin en avait rêvé tant de fois quand il le croyait disparu. Il avait besoin de le sentir respirer contre sa bouche, sentir son cœur cogner contre sa paume, ses muscles tressaillir sous ses doigts. Le sentir vivant, le sentir revenu, rien que pour lui. Car c'était pour lui qu'il était réapparu, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait y croire mais une toute petite partie de lui continuait de douter, comme ces instants où, perché sur une falaise, le vent, les vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers vous font sentir vivants alors qu'une seule bourrasque pourrait vous jeter dans l'abîme. Ou dans une chute d'eau...

_Ne me lâchez pas Holmes._

Ce lit semblait suspendu au-dessus du vide, et tant qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, ils ne tomberaient pas, aucun d'eux. Ces baisers étaient leur garde-fou, c'était tout. C'était immense. C'était infini. Ils étaient invulnérables dans cette chambre.

« Messieurs, le petit déjeuner est servi au salon ! »

Madame Hudson venait de crier depuis le couloir et Watson se redressa légèrement.

« Merci Madame Hudson, nous arrivons ! »

Et il sourit face à la mine déconfite de Holmes.

« Je vais la tuer !

- Et c'est vous qui vous mettrez aux fourneaux ? C'est moi que vous tuerez alors ! Allons, debout, j'ai faim. »

Watson s'arracha aux bras et se leva, suivi par un détective frustré.

« Comme si manger était nécessaire.

- Disons que ça nous aura permis d'éviter quelque chose que nous aurions regretté plus tard. »

Holmes qui finissait d'enfiler son pantalon, suspendit son geste et se plaça devant le médecin tout en continuant à se rajuster.

« Vous auriez regretté ?

- Je ne sais pas Holmes, toutes les décisions que j'ai prises ont semblé toutes mauvaises alors... je ne sais pas.

- Aucune décision ne peut être mauvaise si elle nous concerne tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas regretté et je vous jure que vous non plus. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec cet air insolent qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Bon sang, même dans un moment pareil, votre suffisance n'a pas d'égal !

- Watson, sans être novice, je reconnais que je ne suis pas expert en la matière. Mais j'apprends vite.

- Sortons d'ici ou nous ne le ferons jamais. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson était devant le fenêtre, flattant négligemment Gladstone dont le moignon de queue frétillait de plaisir. À cette vue, Holmes soupira, une analogie totalement indécente se faisant dans son cerveau.

« Il y a de la fumée, encore un incendie. »

Le détective bondit sur ses pieds. Un incendie !

« Watson, nous allons faire un tour. Mais venez ici avant. »

Et sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, il lui fit enfiler sa veste bohémienne, lui colla un petit bouc sur le visage, le coiffa d'un chapeau à larges bords et de ses lunettes de soleil.

« Et voilà. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

- On dirait que je suis vous.

- Tout à fait, vous êtes fabuleux ! »

Le médecin sourit en coin et suivit son ami qui semblait exalté. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour parvenir sur les lieux en voiture et comme attendu, Lestrade était là et venait à leur devant à peine aperçus et déjà exaspéré.

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Et vous ?

- Je fais mon travail et j'aimerais le faire en paix. Qui est votre ami ?

- Ah oui. Lestrade, je vous présente John Watson. »

Ce dernier descendit les lunettes sur son nez et l'inspecteur posa une main sur sa poitrine, yeux exorbités et bouche ouverte. Le médecin pensa une seconde qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque sous le choc.

« Oh mon Dieu !... Oh mon Dieu !... Mais... Vous ne mourez donc jamais tous les deux ? Oh par tous les Saints ! Bon Dieu de bon Dieu !

- Lestrade, reprenez-vous !, le morigéna le détective. Et ne le laissez pas vous approcher Watson, quand il est dans cet état, il fait des câlins tout à fait déplacés.

- Fermez-la Holmes ! L'un de vous va-t-il m'expliquer ?

- Longue histoire, le pendu était un sosie... un vague cousin.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous cacher dans ce cas ?

- Quelqu'un a tenté de le poignarder, nous gagnons du temps. Mais dîtes-moi, ces incendies, ce sont les œuvres d'un pyromane ?

- Oui.

- Et quel est le _modus operandi_ ?

- Des maisons vides, un accélérateur de feu. Partout dans la ville, pas de quartier privilégié.

- L'accélérateur, il y en avait un là où le pendu a été découvert ?

- Oui mais la maison était humide et l'alerte donnée très tôt.

- D'autres victimes dans ces feux ?

- Une seule, sûrement accidentelle. Ce devait être un sans abris qui dormait là.

- Merci Lestrade et bonne journée.

- Euh oui... Docteur Watson, je ne peux vous dire mon soulagement. »

Et il lui prit la main qu'il serra avec ferveur.

« Merci inspecteur.

- Mais lâchez-le donc !, grogna le logicien. Watson, je vous avais dit de vous méfier.

- La ferme, Holmes ! », répondirent de concert les deux hommes en s'adressant une dernière tape amicale.

L'inspecteur les regarda partir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il appréciait beaucoup le médecin et des voir tous les deux, il en était juste heureux. Oui, même avec ce diable de détective qui démarrait déjà sans lui avoir laissé le temps de l'interroger sur cette affaire. Quel poison manipulateur !

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Holmes, que venons-nous faire sur Lombard Street ? »

En effet, il roulait sur l'avenue et se dirigeaient vers la Banque d'Angleterre.

« Votre ami Edward, celui avec une bouche ventouse, est banquier donc je le cherche ici en premier.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, nous ne pouvons pas, pas sur son lieu de travail !

- Je ne connais pas encore son nom et comme vous ne voulez pas m'aider, il faut bien que j'improvise.

- Non, s'il vous plaît... Un scandale et sa vie sera fichue et je doute que vous preniez des gants dans votre état d'esprit.

- J'en doute aussi.

- Très bien, rentrons, je vous dirai tout mais ne faîtes pas ça.

- Cessez de les défendre!

- Holmes, je n'ai aucune envie de défendre cet homme, par contre, ceux qui fréquentent le club sont souvent très malheureux, il n'ont pas choisi d'être ainsi et leur vie... est difficile. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, certains cherchent juste un compagnon qu'ils devront cacher tout le long de leur existence. Abattre Edward pourrait les faire tomber tous et je ne veux pas.

- Vous me direz tout ?

- Sans rien omettre, je vous le jure. »

Holmes lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux qui signifiait clairement que la menace n'était que partie remise si son ami ne tenait pas parole. Watson détourna la tête, pris de nausées, la route chaotique sans doute, oui, ce ne pouvait être que cela, rien à voir avec ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour calmer le détective, avide de savoir, tout. L'imaginer en tant que confesseur était abominable.

Le temps parut passer trop vite, il s'arrêtaient déjà devant les 221 B Baker Street. Quelques pas et ils franchissaient la porte. Holmes avait des gestes nerveux qui traduisaient parfaitement son impatience alors que le médecin faisait tout pour ralentir, retarder le moment. Alors qu'ils se suivaient dans l'escalier, le détective reconnut son pas plus heurté que d'habitude, il boitait d'avantage, signe évident chez lui quand sa conscience le tiraillait. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, le laissa s'asseoir lourdement alors qu'il fuyait son regard.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans leur salon, assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, un verre de bourbon à la main. Holmes alluma sa pipe, rejeta un nuage de fumée et rompit le silence.

« Donc Stan... Stanley?

- Stanislas. Stanislas Ferguson. Il est médecin, je ne sais pas où il habite mais il exerce en tant que chirurgien oculaire dans le même hôpital que moi.

- Et Edward ?

- Edward Newton. Il est le fils d'un riche banquier, il suit ses traces. C'est le meilleur ami de Stan. Les mêmes perversions aussi. Les autres membres n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec eux, ils tentent juste de rencontrer le genre qu'ils aiment. Par contre, j'ai reconnu un homme sur une des autopsies que j'étais censé avoir pratiquée. Le souvenir m'est revenu plus tard, je ne le connaissais pas, je l'ai juste aperçu de loin une fois ou deux. Franck Travis.

- Noyé dans la Tamise après un coup à la tête si je me souviens bien. Il travaillait à la Bourse de Londres.

- Et puis il y a mon sosie. Donc un chirurgien spécialiste de l'œil, dont les compétences réclament doigté et minutie, plus deux autres liés à l'argent. Ce pourrait être un début de piste ?

- Je crois que oui. »

Holmes ignora le fait que son ami tentait de faire diversion en engageant la conversation sur l'enquête mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, Watson avait un don pour le faire avancer dans ses analyses, dont il n'avait pas toujours conscience d'ailleurs. Il s'en était bien rendu compte pendant ces trois ans où il parlait à son fantôme quand il bloquait sur une piste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

- Pour l'autopsie, supposons que Monsieur Travis n'était pas vraiment lui mais un alias, lui aussi. Il fallait s'assurer que personne ne détecterait les fines cicatrices ou autre chose et pour cela, envoyer son propre légiste, l'autre Vous.

- Mais il fallait préparer ça des mois à l'avance, je doute que...

- Les cicatrices de la cuisse m'intriguent... Votre autre Vous, nous allons l'appeler le Pendu, ce sera plus simple, donc le Pendu devait avoir un but ultime.

- Et lequel ? Jouer et boire ? »

Watson avait souri tristement en énonçant le sarcasme mais Holmes garda son sérieux.

« Je crois qu'on vous a forcé pour ça, poussé au désespoir pour que vous ne soyez pas trop clairvoyant, on vous a isolé. Cette menace de la photo n'était qu'un moyen de vous faire plonger, vous rendre sourd et aveugle.

- Mais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais à ceci s'ajoutent les incendies. Le Pendu aurait dû brûler et je crois qu'on aurait dû trouver votre cadavre poignardé quelque part. Ce clochard dont Lestrade a parlé, je suis certain que c'était une autre victime de cette machination. Le pyromane sème des feux pour falsifier sa piste, pour cacher un meurtre.

- Un autre sosie ?

- Aucune idée mais c'est fort probable. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Holmes ralluma sa pipe et tira une longue bouffée avant de reprendre.

« Watson, vous avez juré de tout me dire.

- Assurément.

- L'autre fois, à ce club, vous m'avez affublé d'un nom d'emprunt mais pas vous. Pourquoi ?

- Jamais nous ne serions entrés si on ne m'avait pas reconnu. On ne peut le faire qu'en étant ''parrainé''.

- Logique. Mais à priori, vous savez où ce _cher Stan _travaille alors pourquoi demander à ce _cher Ed_? Vous vouliez lui faire savoir que vous êtes en vie et comme je ne vous lâchais pas, vous vous êtes servi de moi pour passer le message. Celui qui nous ouvert la porte était à votre enterrement en compagnie de l'homme qui était avec ce _cher Ed_, je les ai vus et aucun d'eux n'a eu l'air surpris de vous voir revenu d'outre-tombe. Quel jeu jouez-vous Watson ? »

Face à la colère sourde du détective, le médecin baissa la tête.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Pendant que vous étiez à la cérémonie, Stan est venu ici.

- Et ?

- Et rien. C'est entre lui et moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a une longueur d'avance ! Parce qu'il a quitté son travail et que je ne sais pas où il est ! Parce que... cette fois, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-la ! Nous sommes tous les deux sur une enquête et ça ne me regarde pas ?!

- Ce n'est pas une enquête, c'est ma vie, bon sang ! Aussi pitoyable soit-elle, c'est _ma vie_. »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots aussi Holmes retrouva un peu de calme et vint s'accroupir en face du docteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Un geste tendre, un signe de paix, d'intimité. Il fallait que le mur dressé entre eux se brise mais la force n'y parviendrait pas.

« Watson, votre vie m'est précieuse, plus que tout, alors cessez de faire comme si j'étais votre ennemi.

- Vous ne pouvez être partout. Il a menacé Mary, je ne peux la faire souffrir encore plus en risquant sa vie. Et la vôtre. Je ne survivrais pas cette fois si vous disparaissiez encore. »

Holmes accusa le choc. Toujours cette décision qui au départ, ne visait qu'à protéger son ami et s'était retournée contre eux. Mais cette fois, il était là.

« Et que vous a-t-il demandé en échange ?

- Comme toujours, de venir dès qu'il sifflera. Et après m'être assuré que vous ne me suivrez pas.

- C'est mal me connaître !

- Oui mais il me connaît bien. »

Et Holmes ressentit le premier vertige. Il secoua la tête, ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler alors que les mots semblaient le fuir.

« Watson, vous m'avez drogué ?

- Je suis désolé. »

Le médecin accompagna sa chute alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le tapis. Il le regarda un instant après l'avoir installé le plus confortablement possible, la gorge nouée, il lui caressa la joue puis se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson était assis face à Stanislas et Edward dans le bar de l'hôtel à une table à l'écart et semblait sur le défensive, bien que son regard droit ne flanchait pas. Les deux dandys étaient sûrs d'eux, avec cette impatience qui les faisait gesticuler sur leurs sièges dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Leurs _jeux._

« John, nous avons besoin de parler, j'ai retenu une chambre, ce sera bien plus discret qu'ici.

- Eh bien, parlez à voix basse et cela suffira.

- Nous avions un accord, je vous rappelle que je détiens toujours cette photo et il ne tient qu'à vous que la police la reçoive. »

Watson ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Il ne céderait plus, ne se laisserait rien imposer, surtout pas par ces deux hommes. Holmes était revenu, il l'avait embrassé, rien ne comptait plus que ça et lui donnait une vigueur, une hargne toute nouvelle car à nouveau, il avait un but dans la vie.

« Non. »

Stan laissa tomber son masque de gentleman et seule la colère déformait ses traits.

« John, j'ai un pistolet braqué sur Sherlock Holmes à cet instant même et croyez-moi, un seul geste de moi et il ne sera plus, pour de bon cette fois. »

Cette fois, la belle assurance du médecin se désagrégea. La menace était réelle et sans qu'il l'ait voulu, il avait mis son ami dans cette situation de faiblesse, évident qu'il ne pourrait se défendre et même Madame Hudson était en danger, Holmes ne pourrait s'ooposer en cas d'intrusion, à cause de lui, toujours lui et cette vie de misère qui pesait sur la sécurité de tous ses proches. Il n'avait pensé qu'au savon que le logicien lui passerait, il n'avait pas imaginé que Stan irait jusqu'à le menacer en se servant de lui. Encore.

Il déglutit difficilement, soudain pris de nausée et s'apprêtait à se lever pour suivre ses deux maître-chanteurs quand il suspendit son geste à la vue d'une silhouette qui se dressa à côté d'eux.

« Et où est-il ce pistolet ? Parce que le mien est dans ma poche, visant votre tête. Et je doute de vous manquer à cette distance. Et votre homme de main dort pour encore un bon moment, je ne suis pas sûr que vous le récupériez dans l'état voulu. »

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers Holmes qui les regardait d'un air affable et bien fier de son petit effet.

« Je croyais que vous l'aviez drogué John.

- Ne vous en déplaise, je le croyais aussi. »

Holmes ressortit son sourire canaille, celui d'un gamin heureux d'avoir fait une bonne blague.

« Venez Watson, nous avons mieux à faire que traîner avec ces gens. Et messieurs, encore une technique de ce genre et je crierai partout sur les toits que c'est moi qui suis votre amant. Je n'ai nulle réputation à sauvegarder ni la moindre décence. Je peux même le faire ici et maintenant. Non ? Donc tout est dit. Bonne journée. »

Watson se levait à son tour quand Holmes se retourna.

« Et pour cette fameuse photo, je la veux chez moi avant ce soir ou alors, je viendrai la chercher moi-même, à votre banque Ed. Je suis certain que votre papa sera ravi de me voir. »

L'autre avait blêmi et alors qu'ils partaient, Watson les vit avoir une discussion houleuse. Le médecin marchait en silence auprès de son ami, attendant avec anxiété ses foudres qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre.

« Holmes, je suis...

- Watson, si vous vous excusez, je vous cogne. Et ce serait très malvenu au milieu de la rue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Mais comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?

- Les petites annonces, bien sûr. J'ai eu tôt fait de voir celle qui vous était destinée. Après ça, il me suffisait de me méfier de ce que vous me donneriez à boire ou à manger, comme le bourbon, car j'étais alors certain que vous feriez une chose très stupide et j'avais raison. »

Watson ne répliqua rien, inutile, il avait voulu jouer et perdu. Mais ce qui le chagrinait le plus était que Holmes ne lui faisait pas confiance, avec raison bien-sûr. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, montèrent dans un fiacre et rentrèrent à Baker Street.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Un détective silencieux figé devant la cheminée n'augurait jamais rien de bon et Watson commençait à être au supplice. Il s'approcha de lui prudemment mais resta à bonne distance, soudain intimidé, incertain de la marche à suivre. Trois ans auparavant, ils se seraient disputés, auraient crié, tempêté, se seraient peut-être frappés. Là, ce n'était que du silence, une attente anxieuse, tout était si différent entre eux, chacun sur la réserve.

« Holmes, pourquoi avoir fait semblant d'être drogué ?

- Pour vous faire plaisir, sans doute. Et puis, comme je n'attendais pas votre coopération, je me suis dit qu'il était plus simple de vous rejoindre ensuite.

- Il fallait que j'y aille seul. »

Holmes le fusilla du regard et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il serrait les poings par réflexe.

« Pourquoi ?! Bon sang, pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous y soyez mêlé.

- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Je suis dedans et jusqu'au cou ! Les deux affaires sont liées, le Pendu et ces deux hommes. Et vous pensez que je ne suis pas concerné alors que vous êtes au centre de tout ? Vous me sidérez !

- Vraiment ? Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je ne veux pas que vous soyez au courant de certains détails ?

- Comme quoi ? Que vous aimez ce Stanislas et que vous craignez que je m'en prenne à lui ? »

Le médecin en resta bouche bée.

« C'est ce que vous pensez ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas très au fait de ce genre de choses mais que vous en veniez à me droguer pour le retrouver... permettez-moi que je me pose la question. Mais je ferai sans votre aide, je mettrai ces hommes hors d'état de nuire et si je ne suspectais pas une plus grande machination derrière, ils seraient déjà morts. Je le ferai et alors, vous retrouverez votre femme.

- Ma femme cette fois ? Holmes, vous être un crétin. »

Et cette fois, Watson s'approcha vivement de lui, attrapa sa nuque et fondit sur sa bouche. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était une pression âpre, sa langue força le passage et chercha sa consœur. Mais Holmes s'écarta d'un geste brusque. Et l'image du détective tombant dans la chute d'eau lui revint, un éclair de souvenir si horrible et entêtant que son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

« Non, ne me repoussez pas.

- Watson, je le fais avant que vous ne regrettiez.

- Je _vous_ ai tant regretté que c'est comme ça que j'en suis là. C'est _vous_ que je cherchais, _vous_ que j'espérais. Mes seuls remords sont de ne pas avoir su plus tôt, de m'être marié alors que c'était _vous_, ça a toujours été _vous_. Et quelle que soit l'issue, je veux rester avec _vous_. »

Watson enroula ses bras autour du corps de Holmes qui fit le reste du chemin vers ces lèvres offertes. Et cette fois, il savourèrent le contact qui n'avait rien de chaste mais aussi tendre. Les bouches se caressaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux revenir, les bras serraient l'autre, pour ne pas laisser une chance de fuite.

Mais pendant ce temps, l'esprit de Holmes carburait. Il connaissait à présent les visages des deux maîtres-chanteurs, il devinait leurs bouches, leurs mains sur celui qu'il tenait entre ses bras et la jalousie faisait son nid, au creux de son ventre, s'y lovait comme un serpent enroulé dont deux crochets mortels ne demandaient qu'à jaillir à tout instant.

La jalousie, mêlée à la culpabilité, autre serpent emmêlé au premier. Son ami avait sombré, souffert, il souffrait encore, il le savait. Stanislas était le chirurgien esthétique, la coïncidence était trop grosse pour être ignorée. Et cet homme, pour parvenir à tant de sang-froid, d'intelligence, était un adversaire de choix. Il l'admirait pour cela, le détestait encore plus d'avoir réussi à pénétrer le cœur abîmé de son compagnon de toujours, d'avoir pris sa place, même un instant.

Holmes n'avait rien su durant ces trois ans pour ses problèmes de jeu et d'argent, il n'avait rien su et ceci était totalement illogique. Il quitta à regret les lèvres chaudes et humides, il ne se comporterait pas comme ces hommes, imprimer son pouvoir par un acte de chair.

Il regarda longuement le médecin dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue.

« Installons-nous devant la cheminée, nous serons mieux pour parler.

- Parler ?

- Oui, il le faut. Je ne veux pas que... ce qui se passe à cet instant devienne une façon pour moi d'avoir une emprise sur vous. Je ne suis pas cet homme. Alors nous allons régler cette affaire sans que j'aie l'impression d'extorquer vos secrets.

- Ce serait le cas ?

- Vous me connaissez, un peu de moi voudrait profiter de la situation pour savoir mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez le moindre doute. Alors, finissons-en. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit improvisé qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Watson était arrivé blessé en ces lieux. Et comme il semblait sur la défensive, Holmes lui jeta un sourire taquin, et s'assit entre ses jambes, son dos posé contre son torse que le médecin entoura immédiatement de ses bras en souriant.

« Watson, avant que je n'arrive, que vous voulaient ces deux affreux ? »

Le docteur hésita, ce n'était pas une révélation facile ni compréhensible, même pas pour lui.

« Ils me demandaient de rencontrer quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, mais avec qui je devais me montrer... avenant, sans poser de question.

- C'était déjà arrivé ?

- Non. Stan avait imposé Edward à nos rencontres, rien de plus. »

La phrase s'était terminée dans un souffle douloureux, honteux. Et c'était comme s'il se rendait compte à l'instant combien la situation lui avait échappé, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour s'y soustraire. Pathétique ! Holmes devinait les pensées, lui n'en ressentait qu'une rage sourde, les deux serpents sifflaient. Et il les laisseraient sortir en temps voulu.

« Aviez-vous des connaissances influentes avant d'être membre de ce... Club?

- Oui, Craven. Mais je doute qu'on se donne autant de mal pour approcher cette crapule d'usurier.

- Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs alors que vous aviez un banquier dans vos relations?

- Pour ne rien lui devoir.

- La même chose que vous m'avez dit. Mais revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. On vous propose un rendez-vous que vous ne pouvez refuser, ils sont pris à la gorge pour ça. Car vous seul pouvez les aider. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous critiquer mais pourquoi ne pas offrir un jeune éphèbe à votre place ?

- Je ne saurais le dire.

- Parce que le Pendu n'est plus. C'était sans doute lui qui devait rencontrer cet homme mais pour quelque raison obscure, refus d'obéir ou autre, ils ont dû l'éliminer. Et là, il ne reste que vous.

- Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer alors ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. On a voulu vous affaiblir, le coup n'était pas mortel, parfaitement sur le côté... de la part d'un chirurgien par exemple. Aurait-il pu être votre agresseur ?

- Il faisait nuit mais à sa corpulence, je dirais oui. En fait... pendant un instant, j'ai même cru que c'était vous, l'allure du manteau, du chapeau et si je ne vous avais pas trouvé un canon sur la tempe tellement surpris de me voir, je vous aurais accusé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis retrouvé chez vous.

- Sa ressemblance avec moi m'a aussi frappé. Tout a été étudié pour vous plaire au départ, ses cheveux trop longs, les vêtements... il voulait qu'il vous fasse penser à moi, sans me ressembler trait pour trait.

- J'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a attiré au départ. Il fumait le même tabac que vous, cette odeur... c'était vous en quelque sorte.

- Donc tout est planifié depuis le départ, vous êtes une cible mais aussi un atout... car vous pouviez approcher quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons... comme un membre influent du gouvernement.

- Le seul que je connaisse est Mycroft... Non, ne me dîtes pas...

- Si, je le dis. Et je rajoute même que mon frère a le goût du Monsieur. Qui était le patient qui vous a amené dans ce monde ? Edward Newton, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Mais je ne fréquentais pas votre frère, je ne le voyais jamais.

- Mais lui, si. Il était le seul au courant que j'étais en vie, voilà pourquoi il payait le loyer d'ici sans jamais y venir. Et je lui avais demandé de garder un œil sur vous. Impossible qu'il ne sache rien de vos ennuis d'argent ou de vos fréquentations et pourtant, il ne m'a rien dit. La seule réponse logique serait parce que vous lui avez demandé de garder ça secret. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez !

- Il se pourrait que si. Pas personnellement mais que lui soit persuadé qu'il l'ait fait.

- Il a couché avec le Pendu !

- Dit comme ça, c'est spécial... Mais je trouve ceci très logique. Mycroft vous connaît peu en fait, vous n'avez fait que vous croiser mais en mon absence, vous n'auriez eu aucun mal à obtenir un entretien de lui. Et il n'a pas pu juger d'une différence entre vous et l'autre, le Pendu. Nous allons devoir aller lui rendre visite, quelle guigne !

- Vous irez seul ! Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis... l'autre ! Mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar.

- Je trouve aussi. Il aura obtenu ce que je n'avais jamais osé vous demander, à croire que je serai toujours en retard sur lui. »

Les serpents ne sifflaient plus, ils semblaient hurler, un son distordant qui lui vrillait les synapses du cerveau, un goût amer en bouche, une saveur de venin. Watson le sentit et murmura tout près de son oreille.

« Jamais en ce qui me concerne. »

Holmes, toujours adossé à son torse, tourna la tête vers lui, vers ses yeux, sa bouche qu'il avait une envie furieuse de prendre, de marquer. L'analogie avec ce qu'avait fait cette ordure à son ami lui tordit les entrailles. Non, jamais !

Quitte à être _différent_, il le serait. Jamais il n'abaisserait le médecin au niveau d'objet. Sur toute cette Terre, il était le seul homme qu'il respectait, qu'il chérissait.

Alors, doucement, il monta son bras pour l'enrouler autour de la nuque, glisser ses doigts sous le col et Watson vint couvrir ses lèvres de chastes baisers. Holmes frissonna quand il sentit un bouton de sa chemise sauter et les doigts fins s'immiscer sous le tissus, juste une caresse au niveau de son cœur qui semblait battre si fort qu'il menaçait de rompre, tout comme celui qui palpitait sous son oreille.

Des caresses timides qui ne demandaient rien, ne forçaient rien, deux corps qui s'épousaient de délicate façon. Les bras ne serraient pas trop fort, les pulpes effleuraient la peau, les cheveux, les lèvres se caressaient, douceur et tendresse.

Le désir était là, bien présent mais il prendrait son temps.

Le médecin pouvait regretter bien des choses mais pas ça, Holmes était le centre de sa vie, il l'avait toujours su, l'avait nié, l'avait pleuré, s'était égaré sur les chemins de la perdition. Mais il l'avait retrouvé, il avait le droit de renaître et il ne le pouvait qu'entre ses bras, balayer des étreintes aux allures de péchés par une si pure en cet instant que rien ni personne n'avait le droit de juger, même pas un Dieu, encore moins les Hommes.

Et là, le logicien ne pensait plus, l'enquête n'existait plus, le salon avait disparu, la porte condamnée alors qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir à chaque seconde. Et c'était un instant ''cocaïne'', cœur qui bat la chamade, esprit qui s'égare et semble pourtant si aiguisé, sur un grain de peau, un soupir, un regard bleu et flou. Et c'était comme un moment de pause pour son cerveau toujours en mouvement, tourné en cet instant vers une seule personne, son Watson.

Les serpents s'étaient endormis, enlacés, emmêlés tout comme eux. Ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller mais là, c'était un instant suspendu, rien ni personne ne comptait plus, que la présence de l'autre, cet être unique, si _différent_.

Les bouches se soudèrent, laissant les langues danser l'une avec l'autre, l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme lent et entêtant.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Des coups venaient de frapper à la porte d'entrée et ils entendirent Mme Hudson réceptionner un pli. Ils échangèrent un regard que Watson finit par détourner, la vraie vie venait des les rattraper, _sa vie_...

Holmes se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant. Ils gardèrent leurs doigts enlacés un instant, le temps que les pas arrivent sur le palier. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, ils se séparèrent. Le médecin eut une impression de tissus qu'on déchire dans ce geste, avec le bruit qui fait crisser les dents. Il les serra par réflexe.

Holmes l'avait déjà oublié, tourné vers cette enveloppe qui allait franchir le seuil, qui pouvait le libérer et tout autant, l'anéantir... paradoxe. _Chienne de vie !_

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Juste un mot... j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic et le "club" de Watson existait à l'époque, seule façon pour les homosexuels de la bonne société de se rencontrer en toute discrétion. La description au chapitre précédent en fait un lieu qui ressemble plus à un bordel qu'autre chose mais n'oubliez pas que le point de vue essentiel était celui de Holmes... qui fait du tri dans ses observations. Watson ne voit pas les choses de la même manière, comme il l'explique ici succinctement. Donc non, ce n'est pas un lieu malsain.**

**Je ne peux donner un rythme de parution, cette fic est vraiment écrite au fur et à mesure, à deux.**

**Reviews pour encourager le binôme? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**La suite, totalement écrite à 4 mains (certains pourront peut-être discerner des différences de style). Merci à SomeCoolName sans qui cette fic ne serait pas continuée, en tous cas, pas aussi bien. Merci Brian, tu es une personne merveilleuse, tes mots entre mes lignes, c'est juste... wahou!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 6**

**.**

L'enveloppe apportée par Mme Hudson et posée sur la table n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sherlock, appuyé contre la fenêtre, la regardait intensément, la plus grande des tempête se préparant derrière ses iris sombres ; Watson, assis dans son fauteuil, en faisait de même. L'un des deux craquerait, cela était évident, indéniable, vital. C'était à qui serait le plus rapide, celui qui aurait les meilleurs réflexes. John Watson avait connu la guerre mais Sherlock Holmes _était_ Sherlock Holmes ; leurs forces se valaient.

Un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre et les dés étaient jetés. Holmes bondit sur la table, cogna ses doigts contre le bois sombre, alors que Watson avait sauté à ses trousses, repoussant le corps du détective d'un coup d'épaule, attrapant l'objet de la destruction entre ses mains tremblantes. Le feu crépitait à seulement quelques mètres et Watson le savait : un geste, et tout était réglé. Il se retourna avec fièvre, bien vite arrêté par Holmes qui lui attrapa le poignet coupable.

« Donnez-la moi Watson !

- Lâchez-moi Holmes ! »

La poigne écrasa sans retenue l'articulation qui craquait de douleur mais cela ne valait rien face à ce qui attendait le médecin si son compagnon posait ses yeux sur le cliché. Il changea l'enveloppe de main et la haussa dans les airs pour l'éloigner. Le détective bondit sur place et l'attrapa avec force, tourna son corps dos au médecin et déchira comme un animal le papier de trop. Captivé par la rapidité de ses gestes, il n'entendit pas le cri de hargne derrière lui.

« Holmes, je vous en conjure, ne l'ouvrez pas !

- Je _dois_ la voir Watson.

- Non ! »

Le premier coup que le médecin porta à son épaule le fit à peine sursauter. Le deuxième pourtant, placé au centre de son dos, lui coupa le souffle et lui fit lâcher l'enveloppe déchirée. Il vit Watson se ruer à terre, attraper entre ses mains le papier jauni, ramper vers le feu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se laissa tomber sur lui à califourchon, attrapa sa main droite qu'il tordit dans des sens impossibles pour le faire se retourner et capituler et sentit le dernier fil, qui le retenait du côté _humain_ de la barrière, lâcher.

« Je vous interdis de faire ça ! C'est _notre_ enquête.

- C'est _ma_ vie. », répliqua Watson, la voix noyée de lourds sanglots.

Holmes aurait pu s'arrêter là, lire dans ce regard brisé par des années de perdition, le besoin incontrôlable de confiance. Il _devait_ lui faire confiance. Il _devait_ lâcher ses mains quémandeuses, laisser le cliché finir en cendres dans l'antre du feu. Il le _devait_, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas. Watson le comprit avec horreur et de son poing gauche écrasa férocement son visage, un coup composé de trois ans de haine, d'attente et de souffrances inutiles. La lèvre saigna aussitôt, l'ancienne blessure ré-ouverte sous l'assaut. Lui sentait le genoux du détective appuyer désagréablement sur son flanc droit, comprimant ses chairs malmenées sous le pansement. Ils se blessaient l'un l'autre.

« Vous êtes un salopard. »

Holmes réussit à maîtriser la dernière main récalcitrante et la serra de force contre sa congénère, au-dessus de la tête de Watson, le forçant à cette position de soumission sans plus réfléchir. De sa main libre, il attrapa l'enveloppe, la posa sous ses yeux, sur le torse du médecin, et difficilement en arracha les derniers vestiges avant d'en sortir le cliché. Ses yeux se fixèrent à l'instant même.

Les larmes inondant le visage de Watson lui brûlaient les joues, noyaient son âme dans un puits sans fond où était mort depuis longtemps sa décence et sa fierté. L'humiliation de ces derniers mois avait semblé être le paroxysme de l'infamie, il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort. Allongé, ceinturé à la taille et aux poignets par l'homme qu'il avait aimé passionnément, il regardait impuissant l'horreur se produire. Le cliché était balancé sur sa cage thoracique folle, détaillé par les yeux sombres du détective.

« Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste tellement... »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge et cela, Holmes l'avait bien compris. Il reposa le cliché face contre le sol et lâcha lentement les poignets qu'il avait serrés avec force. Les deux mains du médecin se débattirent à l'instant, prêt à l'asséner de coups encore et encore. Il lia leurs doigts par réflexe et se pencha pour surplomber son visage du sien.

« Watson..., appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je vous déteste !, répéta l'appelé, serrant les dents, affrontant de son regard vide et liquide celui qu'il savait souillé pour avoir regardé la photo.

- Calmez-vous.

- Je vous...

- Ça ne change rien. », interrompit le détective en serrant plus fort leurs mains ensemble.

Le regard blessé vacilla quelques secondes, tout son corps tendu se bloquant soudainement et Holmes sut qu'il avait été entendu. Il écrasa plus fort encore leurs paumes ensemble, faisant crier leurs articulations, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore conscience de la douleur.

« Ce que je ressens pour vous. Ça ne change rien. »

Watson ferma les yeux, partagé entre une horreur sans nom et un soulagement qui rendait son corps lourd. Holmes se rendait-il compte qu'en quelque sorte, c'était comme si lui-même avait pris cette photo une deuxième fois ? Sans doute pas, il ne pensait pas ainsi. Pour le détective, savoir était plus puissant que tout, la façon d'y parvenir lui importait peu, en témoignait le nombre de situations où il avait contrevenu la loi pour parvenir à ses fins. Le médecin savait qu'il était ainsi, il l'avait suivi et épaulé tant de fois. Celle-ci n'était pas différente. C'était Holmes, tout simplement.

Tant de gens le détestaient pour ce qu'il était. Lui aussi, parfois. Mais ça ne durait jamais car il le connaissait, savait que derrière ses actes dénués de sentiments, il y avait la personne qu'il estimait le plus au monde. C'était lui-même qu'il détestait, personne d'autre.

Le combat qui cherchait éternellement à repousser l'autre s'essouffla à leur en faire chavirer les âmes, et leurs corps se serrèrent l'un à l'autre, s'accrochant dans leur chute, leurs bras s'emmêlant, leurs torses se cognant, poussés par des cœurs bien trop abîmés pour être oubliés. Holmes voulait la vérité ; il l'avait vue, il l'avait dite.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pas de geste, pas de caresse, pas de baiser, juste enlacés comme pour éviter une nouvelle chute alors qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus près du sol.

Holmes fut le premier à bouger, se redressant légèrement avec son sourire canaille. Il s'empara de la photo, sans la retourner cette fois, la froissa entre ses doigts et la jeta au feu. Il y eut un léger crépitement, une flamme orange qui dévora le papier. Le médecin avait suivi le geste des yeux, sa tête en arrière sur le tapis, sa gorge exposée.

« Watson, couché sous moi, vous êtes si beau que c'en est indécent ! »

Le médecin grimaça en le regardant.

« Déplacée cette tirade...

- Mais sincère ! »

Cette fois, Watson sourit et essuya la goutte de sang de son pouce qui fleurissait sur la lèvre de détective.

« Je vous ai encore cabossé.

- Vous adorez jouer au docteur, c'est pour ça.

- Si vous le dites. »

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre son ami, ni physiquement, ni verbalement. Holmes sembla le comprendre, pour une fois, se releva et l'aida à en faire de même.

« Je vais aller prendre un bain Holmes. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le regarda sortir en silence. Il alluma sa pipe et se planta devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. L'image de l'aiguille d'une seringue lui traversa l'esprit, il aurait voulu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'image sépia imprimée sur sa rétine.

Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il devait savoir. Son ami en avait souffert, ses larmes, ses sanglots l'avaient touché, à retardement mais touché tout de même. Mais contrairement à ce que craignait Watson, il n'avait éprouvé aucun dégoût, juste une profonde haine envers les auteurs.

_Un couple masculin sur un lit, et un photographe._

_Du sang sur les draps, sur la cuisse._

_Une chambre impersonnelle, un hôtel miteux._

_Une photo surprise, que Watson n'avait pas vue venir... avec un appareil immense, le bruit de la poudre... Un regard éteint, épuisé... __aucune lutte ni complicité..._

Holmes serra les poings, s'obligeant à rester immobile pour ne pas tout dévaster autour de lui, se précipiter dans la rue, chercher ces deux ordures et les tuer à mains nues. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Les flammes de l'Enfer, il les allumerait. Bientôt.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson se déshabillait pendant que l'eau coulait et arracha le pansement. Une fois nu, il osa un regard vers le miroir et il avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. Ces yeux éteints et cernés, ces joues creusées, ce pli amer au coin de sa bouche. Et c'était bien ce visage qu'il avait envie de frapper de toutes ses forces, le voir se fragmenter comme sous le coup d'une bombe. Il s'en détourna vivement, écœuré et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante.

Là, il se savonna, se frotta si fort qu'il en avait la peau rougie. Il fallait qu'il se lave de toute cette fange, cette salissure, cette souillure. Son épiderme s'échauffait à force de le martyriser, ses yeux le piquaient, trop secs des larmes trop versées.

Soudain, des notes de musique, il suspendit ses gestes. Holmes jouait du violon, une douce mélodie qui parvenait, assourdie par les cloisons. Les notes étaient d'une harmonie parfaite, égayaient les lieux comme une bouffée de printemps, un parfum de fleurs. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa nuque contre le rebord, se détendant enfin. Et il sourit.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit tombe pour se diriger chez Mycroft, le détective certain de le trouver chez lui à cette heure. Watson se tenait derrière lui, tous deux fichés devant la porte. Holmes ne pouvait cacher une certaine excitation, l'enquête avançait, il ne voyait que cela. Watson avait tout d'abord refusé de l'accompagner mais comme le logicien ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul, loin de sa surveillance, et surtout, il lui fallait le médecin pour corroborer les deux versions, la sienne et celle du pendu, il l'avait convaincu. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça.

« Bon sang, si personne n'ouvre, nous passons la fenêtre !

- Ce sera sans moi Holmes. »

Enfin, la poignée tourna.

« Stanley ! Diantre, je crois que vous avez battu votre propre record ''cuisine – entrée'' de douze minutes ! »

Le majordome, qui semblait avoir dépassé les cent ans, était encore courbé en deux en signe de référence alors que les deux hommes entraient déjà dans le salon.

« Mycky ! Bien le bonsoir !

- Quel mauvais vent t'amène à cette heure ? »

Le grand homme était en train de se servir un bourbon, regardant son frère qui fonçait sur lui. Puis il lâcha son verre à la vue du médecin, figé comme une statue, le son du cristal brisé avait ressemblé à un coup de tonnerre. Ce dernier soupira, aussi mal à l'aise que s'il s'était retrouvé nu au milieu d'une foule à être détaillé ainsi.

« Mycky, nous avons un besoin urgent de...

- John... »

Mycroft ne l'écoutait même pas, ses yeux fixés sur le médecin entre totale stupéfaction et fascination. Watson était à la limite de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir mais Sherlock se plaça entre eux, brisant le contact visuel.

« Ce n'est pas lui. »

Mycroft eut l'air de retrouver contenance mais eut tout de même besoin de s'asseoir et il laissa tomber sa grande carcasse dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Les deux amis prirent place en face de lui sur le sofa. Le géant ne lâchait pas des yeux Watson, ses sourcils froncés, son souffle court. Le médecin, lui, était pratiquement en apnée. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il avait vu Sherlock dans le salon de Baker Street, preuve qu'il était en vie. À cet instant, il avait eu envie de le frapper, de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'étouffer de baisers et de coups. Il n'avait rien fait car alors, il n'en avait pas le droit, ce qu'il était devenu le séparait de lui bien plus que n'importe quel mariage.

Là, Mycroft devait être dans le même état, il le savait. Il savait qu'il sentait le besoin de le toucher, pour voir si tout cela était bien réel, il le savait sauf qu'il ignorait qu'il se trouvait en face d'une statue de cire, copie conforme d'un homme qu'il aimait peut-être. Non, sûrement, il ne le regarderait pas ainsi si ce n'était le cas.

Le silence tendu était difficilement supportable pour chacun et Sherlock choisit de le briser.

« Mycroft, nous sommes ici pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

- Je veux bien te croire petit frère. »

Sa voix avait retrouvé l'assurance qui le caractérisait.

« Donc venons en au fait sinon, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Watson est vivant.

- La déduction est assez simple.

- Mais ce n'est pas celui que tu crois. Celui que tu connais s'est bel et bien pendu. Du moins, on l'y a aidé. »

Mycroft plissa le coin de sa bouche dans une esquisse de sourire.

« Sherly, quelle drogue as-tu pris cette fois ?

- Aucune ! Tout ceci est une terrible machination, une histoire de gros sous dont je suis certain que tu es au courant. Un chirurgien, un banquier, un trader, tous sont liés... avec toi donc tu vas devoir nous donner des réponses. Je veux...

- Stop ! »

Watson l'avait vivement interrompu, comprenant sans mal combien sa propre présence pouvait être d'une cruauté sans nom sans que Sherlock ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, tout à son enquête. Les deux frères s'entendaient mal, en constante rivalité et bien qu'il ait été l'arbitre entre eux quelques fois, là, c'était tout bonnement une épreuve insupportable.

« Watson, nous n'avons pas le temps...

- Eh bien nous allons le prendre !

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, admit le détective avec une mine excédée. Donc, Mycky, tu couchais avec le sosie de Watson, celui-ci est le vrai, l'autre est mort.

- Holmes ! »

Le médecin l'avait interrompu bruyamment, un tel manque de délicatesse dépassait l'entendement, même de la part de son ami. Mais Mycroft leva la main en signe d'apaisement, son esprit acéré comprenait, dépassant déjà le choc de la rencontre. Un Holmes, à n'en pas douter. Il s'adressa directement directement à Watson d'une voix caressante.

« John, expliquez moi.

- Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ! », l'interrompit Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait ce regard sombre, limite menaçant. Son frère haussa les sourcils et reprit :

« Très bien. Docteur Watson, expliquez-moi. »

Le médecin avala une goulée d'air, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'eau.

« Nous avons tous les deux été trompés. Un sosie avait pris ma place, opéré par un grand chirurgien, prodigieusement doué. Nous pensons que c'était dans le but de vous approcher, sans doute une machination tournée vers l'argent. Je vous jure que depuis l'enterrement de Sherlock, je ne vous ai jamais revu, dans aucune circonstance. »

Mycroft le regardait, il sourit doucement, un sourire si triste que le médecin en eut le cœur serré. Mais le détective reprit les choses en main.

« Oui Mycky, tu t'es fait avoir, je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies pas deviné que le Pendu n'était pas Watson, tu te ramollis.

- Le Pendu ?

- Nous l'appelons comme ça, pour plus de facilités. Cela étant dit, à toi d'éclairer notre lanterne. Si on voulait t'approcher, c'est bien parce que tu détenais un secret.

- Qui dit secret, dit que je ne te le confierai pas.

- Je me fiche des magouilles de ton gouvernement, je veux juste savoir comment sont liés ces trois hommes, Ferguson, Newton et Travis. Et tu es le point commun, en dehors de Watson, bien-sûr, dont la vie est toujours menacée. Et cela va sans dire que nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant d'avoir des réponses. »

Le détective était tendu, tout dans sa posture criait que sa patience n'était pas loin de rompre.

« Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas libre de parler.

- À toi de faire en sorte que si ! Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre un couteau sous la gorge !

- Cesse de faire l'enfant petit frère.

- Et toi, ne me pousse pas à bout, pas cette fois. »

Sherlock en grinçait presque des dents. Il était habituel que ces deux-là se chicanent mais cette fois, Watson sentait une réelle hostilité entre eux, il crut même que le logicien n'allait pas tarder à le frapper mais ce dernier se cala contre le dossier et reprit d'un ton étrangement calme.

« Mycky, John subit un chantage, nous pensons raisonnable que certains voulaient te le faire rencontrer dans des circonstances, je dirais, grivoises.

- Vraiment ? »

Cette fois, le médecin rougit quand le géant le regarda en souriant. Mais plus que tout, il se hérissa. Holmes venait d'employer son prénom, chose qu'il venait d'interdire et là, tout fut clair. Il comprit pourquoi le détective avait tant insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne, le salopard comptait juste se servir de lui pour obtenir les informations convoitées. Ça devenait une fâcheuse habitude et là, Watson lui en voulut à mort. Marre que tous ceux qui l'approchaient se sentent le pouvoir de le contrôler, de l'utiliser. C'était assez !

« Holmes, sortez ! »

Le détective regarda son ami, surpris qu'il s'adresse ainsi à lui. Après tout, ils y avait deux Holmes dans la pièce mais comme il le regardait bien en face avec un regard qui en disait long, il ne faisait aucun doute d'être la personne élue.

« Watson, je...

- SORTEZ ! Je m'entretiendrai avec votre frère mais je vous en prie, quittez cette pièce ! »

Le logicien s'inclina avec une révérence exagérée qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et le regarda franchir la porte. Il eut une dernière inspiration excédée avant de se tourner vers l'homme du gouvernement.

« Mycroft, je suis désolé.

- Ne vous excusez pas, il est comme ça depuis toujours.

- Non. Je m'excuse de vous infliger... mon visage.

- Oh... En fait, à présent, je vois parfaitement tout ce qui vous diffère de John - vous permettez que je l'appelle ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?- Votre voix est moins grave d'une octave, vos yeux sont un peu plus bleus... tous ces détails auxquels je n'ai apporté aucune importance. »

La situation était aussi irréelle qu'embarrassante mais Watson aussi avait besoin de savoir.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Il m'attendait un soir devant le Diogène Club, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Je savais que vous aviez quelques ennuis mais Sherlock m'avait interdit de vous dire la vérité, contre mon avis bien-sûr. Aussi, je vous évitais.

- Mais pas là.

- J'ai été plutôt surpris. Mais, vous m'avez dit votre peine, votre douleur alors... pardon, _il_ m'a dit sa peine, sa douleur alors j'ai culpabilisé, de savoir sans dire. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre... vous êtes très séduisant. »

Watson se sentit bêtement rougir, détail qui ne pouvait échapper au regard inquisiteur.

« Euh... oui, merci mais... A-t-il par la suite tenté de savoir des choses sur vos activités ?

- Nous en parlions, comme deux amants peuvent le faire, rien de tangible, je ne lui en disais pas plus qu'à un autre. Mais les dernières semaines, il a changé, fuyant, inquiet... je pensais juste qu'il voulait me quitter puisque ça correspondait à l'exact moment où Sherlock est revenu. J'ai appris que vous l'aviez vu, aussi, je me suis effacé. Sauf que je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne. Et je me suis senti terriblement responsable de son suicide. »

Responsable... Watson aussi partageait cette culpabilité, le fait qu'il ait revu Sherlock, même un instant afin de lui jeter à la figure les carnets, ce bref instant, avait changé des vies entières.

« Oui, je crois que le retour de votre frère a déclenché une cascade d'événements à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Mais aucun de votre fait sinon, nous serions tous coupables alors qu'aucun de nous ne savait.

- John ne s'est donc pas suicidé ?

- Non, il a été assassiné et son meurtre camouflé. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je crois... qu'il a refusé de vous mentir. Il était bien trop précieux pour le supprimer sur un coup de tête. Je pense qu'il était réellement attaché à vous.

- Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais mais je vous remercie de le dire ainsi. Même après ces aveux, je crois qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, comme vous Docteur. »

Watson le remercia d'un pâle sourire.

« Mycroft, vous connaissez Sherlock, alors si vous voulez qu'il vous laisse tranquille...

- Je vois, oui, éclata de rire le grand homme. Je vais vous donner quelque chose. »

Mycroft alla vers son bureau et en sortit un lourd dossier.

« Vous étudierez ces quelques documents, un peu de bon sens et vous comprendrez de quoi il en retourne. Mais je ne peux faire plus.

- Merci à vous. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Mycroft la garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais Watson ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il joua le jeu. Il vit dans les yeux du géant une flamme s'allumer, celle que l'on offre à un être aimé. Ce n'était plus Watson qu'il détaillait sans aucune pudeur mais bien _son John_, il le voyait, le regardait, lui disait adieu et le médecin le laissait faire. Il sentait qu'il devait lui offrir ce dernier moment, lui qui ne l'avait pas eu quand Sherlock était tombé dans la chute. Enfin si, un dernier regard échangé, il s'y était accroché comme si un fil invisible pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer dans le vide, le fil avait cassé.

Pour un instant, il pouvait bien lui donner ça, devenir _l'autre_, juste quelques secondes, un instant schizophrène, deux âmes pour un seul corps.

Mycroft sourit en baissant les yeux et le laissa partir.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le silence régnait dans le fiacre depuis leur départ, Holmes avait tenté quelque approche mais le médecin s'était contenté de lui tendre les documents sans un mot. Il faisait bien trop noir pour qu'il les lise et gesticulait sur son siège d'impatience. Watson n'avait pas croisé son regard depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la demeure de leur aîné - cela de son propre fait, bien entendu. Il fallut très exactement huit minutes et quarante-sept secondes avant que Holmes ne brise la froide quiétude de l'habitacle :

« Watson, vous avez le don du silence. »

Le médecin eut un soupir excédé.

« Je pourrais bien utiliser tous les mots de notre langue, je ne suis pas sûr que vous comprendriez.

- Comprendre _quoi_ ?, demanda dans un sourire exaspéré le logicien, dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

- Les_ sentiments !_ », aboya le médecin en se retournant vivement, se penchant de toute son hostile carrure vers lui.

Il avait épelé le mot avec une telle justesse, réveillant en lui le soldat pointant sa lame la plus aiguisée vers le ventre de sa victime.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que votre frère a vécu, reprit-il en pinçant l'index et le pouce de sa main droite ensemble pour préciser l'infime détail qui avait échappé au yeux du détective.

- Parce que vous oui, peut-être ! »

Le rire étranglé de Holmes fit exploser les derniers vestiges des murs porteurs que John gardait précieusement en son sein et avec lui s'envola la patience. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant le 221B, le médecin en sortit comme une bourrasque, laissant le détective payer sans même se soucier de ce détail insignifiant. La main qui le rattrapa une fois rentré dans le hall l'électrisa et la poigne était bien trop forte. La colère venait de passer de l'un à l'autre. Holmes n'en pouvait plus de lui courir après, d'extorquer la moindre information, de sentir Watson le fuir à chaque occasion. Ce soir, il en avait assez supporté, entre les yeux de son frère et le fait d'avoir dû les laisser seuls. Seuls !

« Arrêtez de sous-entendre une connexion avec mon frère.

- Arrêtez de tout ramener à vous !, se retint de hurler Watson, pour ne pas réveiller Mme Hudson en cette heure plus que tardive.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, grogna le limier en suivant son compagnon dans les marches qu'ils grimpaient en se faisant maladroitement face.

- Vous, vous, vous et encore _vous_. Que je sois maudit pour vous avoir un jour rencontré !

- Vous l'êtes puisque vous vous êtes épris de moi. Alors maintenant que cela est entendu, veuillez m'expliquer vos accusations.

- Vous êtes jaloux de Mycroft. »

Holmes lâcha soudain son emprise et de ses yeux plissés par l'incompréhension, regarda le médecin entrer en trombe dans le salon qu'il martelait de ses pas.

« Moi ? Jaloux de ce bourgeois ?

- Jaloux de toute votre âme de diable. Jaloux qu'il m'ait rêvé, et découvert en un sens, avant vous. Jaloux que lui et moi partageons quelque chose. Oh, et sûrement jaloux de milles et une choses propres à votre enfance dont je ne veux pas entendre parler.

- Que vous, partagez, quelque chose ? », s'enquit l'homme piqué au vif en pressant le pas pour faire face au médecin.

Watson le regarda, interdit quelques secondes, avant qu'un rire amer ne vienne lui brûler la gorge.

« Mais regardez-vous, vous recommencez. Que Mycroft et moi partageons quelque chose, oui. Notre douleur. Notre deuil. Nos faiblesses. »

Les sourcils du limier se froncèrent avec douleur, sa bouche se tordant dans une grimace renversante, ses poings s'écrasant sur eux-même à défaut de s'écraser sur un visage familier.

« Mon Dieu Holmes, vous êtes pathétique. Ceci est la première et dernière fois que je vous le demande, non, que je vous le supplie : faites un peu preuve de compassion. »

- Pour lui ?, s'étrangla-t-il à la simple idée.

- Pour _nous_. Nous trois. Car je vous jure que si vous ne comprenez pas sa peine, vous ne comprendrez jamais la mienne. Et si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que j'ai traversé sans vous, je peux vous assurer que plus jamais vous ne me reverrez. »

Le poing de Watson s'était fermé à son tour et s'était posé à ces mots sur son cœur. Une habitude que le limier avait remarqué chez son colocataire, un réflexe de longue date pour ce croyant et pratiquant dont l'honneur et la promesse étaient intimement liés et tournés vers Dieu. Il n'y avait plus rien de faux dans leur conversation et la simple idée qu'un moment, pourtant vieux de trois ans, soit un facteur suffisant pour faire partir Watson, brûla Sherlock tout entier.

« Expliquez moi.

- Je suis fatigué Holmes...

- Expliquez moi !, ordonna-t-il en plaquant le plat de sa main sur le manteau de la cheminée pour lui barrer la route.

- Je suis las, affaibli, affamé et quand bien même, il nous faudrait bien plus d'une nuit pour vous éduquer aux émotions. Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Watson tenta de contourner son ami, qui fit un pas de côté pour l'en empêcher.

« Je saurai vous écouter.

- La preuve que non, je viens de vous dire que je ne _veux pas_ en parler !

- Ne parlez pas alors... trouvez un autre moyen !, hasarda Holmes en haussant les épaules.

- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu... », soupira son opposant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le temps de cheminement de sa pensée ne fut pas long. À vrai dire, souvent durant la disparition de Holmes, Watson se demandait comment il pouvait représenter l'inexplicable, si on lui posait la question. Le premier symptôme était simple et facilement applicable. Alors, inspirant sommairement, fermant son poing et reculant le coude, il administra un coup sec à l'abdomen du détective, lui coupant le souffle à la seconde.

« C'est un premier aperçu des choses. »

Holmes ouvrit la bouche, pointa le bout de ses dents nacrées avant qu'elles ne se referment sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ce coup porté dans une arène de combat aurait été une vaine pacotille ; dans ce salon, avec Watson, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur sa peau de bête. Le docteur se pencha à son tour et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever le visage.

« Le deuxième aperçu serait celui-ci. »

Il approcha le visage tordu de douleur de sa figure, garda son regard ancré au sien terriblement sombre et frôla ses lèvres. Le détective, par un réflexe primaire, tendit le cou pour tenter de happer sa bouche dont il avait terriblement besoin, mais la pression sur son menton était trop forte et l'empêcha de bouger. Il supplia son terrible amant du regard, mais Watson ne bougea pas.

« Voilà ce que ça fait ensuite. Savoir que le bonheur était là, si près, si vital, et que l'on a pas su le toucher à temps. »

La main resta accroché au visage blême de longues secondes où Watson vit de ses yeux fatigués, toute l'âme du limier réaliser petit à petit la souffrance engendrée ces dernières années. Et lorsque John comprit que le regard face à lui se brisait face cette compréhension, il le lâcha enfin, et se redressa en grimaçant un peu, avant de frotter sa cuisse.

« Bonne nuit Holmes. »

Le détective le regarda partir vers sa chambre mais cette fois, il ne le rejoindrait pas. Il frotta son ventre, encore secoué du coup, encore plus par les paroles. Il aurait dû s'excuser ? Pour quoi faire ? Il y a trois ans, il avait pris la bonne décision, il en était toujours convaincu.

Sauf que tout était allé à vau-l'eau pendant ce temps. Lui aussi avait souffert, si seul pendant si longtemps. Tuer le faisait revenir un peu plus, il notait le temps en encre de sang sur les murs fantasmagoriques de sa propre prison. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Cinq meurtres essentiels, quelques autres, dommages collatéraux. Tueries nécessaires.

Alors non, il ne pouvait souffrir pour son frère, il ne le pouvait pas car sinon, il en hurlerait. Lui qui pendant ce temps avait aimé son ami, il lui avait volé ce temps, volé son amant. Car Mycroft savait qu'il était vivant et pourtant, il avait posé sa bouche, ses mains, sa queue sur celui que lui aimait, plus que tout, il le savait.

Il était malheureux à présent ? Certes mais Sherlock ne pouvait en ressentir de la pitié, juste de la haine. Le Pendu lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait devenir le seul et unique Holmes aux yeux de Watson et cet imbécile s'était gargarisé dans son arrogance. Toujours le premier, aimé des parents, des professeurs, des plus grands, des puissants, la fierté de la famille ! Là, il l'avait juste trahi, de la pire des façons, comme jamais auparavant.

Watson avait souffert ? Oui, il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point, bien qu'il lui en ait donné une belle démonstration il y a quelques instants. Mycroft ? Non, il ne pouvait l'imaginer ainsi, ce n'était que le jeu entre eux, qui durait depuis toujours, à qui gagnerait dans une partie sans enjeu d'habitude, cette fois, un médecin en avait été le prix. Et cette fois, il ne perdrait pas.

Il avait vu son meilleur ami, son compagnon, son confident, accroché au bout d'une corde. Il l'avait vu et le voyait encore, dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Dans les heures qui avaient suivies, il s'était retrouvé avec un pistolet sur la tempe, terrassé par une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La souffrance, il la connaissait, ce qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était y survivre. Et il admirait Watson pour cela et détestait son frère pour la même chose, il avait survécu à ce drame... et c'est à lui qu'on reprochait de ne savoir aimer, ressentir, compatir. Quelle blague !

Holmes ouvrit et lut le dossier. Des chiffres, des actions cotées en bourses, des dizaines de colonnes. La nuit allait être longue...

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Il va sans dire que nous attendons vos commentaires avec impatience...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**La suite enfin! Encore merci à SomeCoolName pour son aide précieuse, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle entre dans ma tête quand les mots me fuient. Merci ma douce, tu ne peux savoir combien j'adore travailler avec toi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien 7**

**.**

Watson s'éveilla en sursaut au petit matin. La nuit avait été courte, il s'était retourné pendant des heures, avait somnolé puis là, venait de faire un cauchemar, cet horrible rêve que tout le monde fait, cette sensation de tomber dans le vide. Ce cauchemar qu'il avait vu se produire sous ses yeux il y a trois ans et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir le lâcher.

Il tendit le bras vers la place vide à côté de lui, Holmes n'était pas venu se coucher. La veille au soir, il en avait été soulagé, le détective pouvait être si insupportable parfois. Mais là, il ne ressentait que le vide de son absence, ce néant qui l'avait asphyxié toutes ces années. Il plongea le nez dans son oreiller délaissé, respira son odeur et ça lui fit du bien, un bien fou. Sans plus attendre, il se contenta d'enfiler son pantalon, juste les bretelles par-dessus sa chemise et alla au salon.

Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se stoppa net devant le spectacle de dizaines de feuilles éparpillées sur le tapis, reliées entre elles par des fils rouges dont les épingles les retenaient au sol. Et Holmes assis au milieu de ce chaos, gribouillait des notes qu'il mettait à cheval entre deux plis.

« Ah Watson, bien dormi ?

- Euh non, pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Les trajets de l'argent Watson. Tenez, asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. »

Le médecin s'assit dans son fauteuil, une vue parfaite sur la toile d'araignée. Holmes s'accouda négligemment sur le genoux du médecin, sans avoir l'air d'y penser, un geste de leur complicité d'antan qui troubla Watson mais qu'il ne commenta pas, tentant de suivre le raisonnement de son compagnon alors que son regard s'attardait sur la nuque dévoilée par le col lâche où il aurait voulu glisser ses doigts. Il était comme hypnotisé et dut se concentrer pour suivre le monologue dont il n'avait pas écouté les derniers mots.

« Mycroft ne nous a pas facilité les choses mais je crois que j'ai pu suivre les méandres de sa pensée désaxée. »

Watson roula les yeux face au sarcasme mais choisit de ne pas envenimer les choses, il n'en avait simplement pas l'envie. Du tout.

« Et qu'en déduisez-vous ?

- Tout d'abord, la Bourse. Celle de Londres, comme celle de Paris par exemple, montraient les investissements essentiellement dans le chemin de fer. Puis les transactions se sont diversifiées.

- Dans quoi ?

- Les banques ! La plupart sont cotées en bourse. Il existe en Angleterre de nombreuses filiales, souvent léguées de père en fils. Comme la banque Newton.

- Holmes, je sais que vous allez encore dire que je suis stupide mais là, je ne vous suis pas du tout. »

Le logicien lui lança un sourire facétieux.

« Tous ces chiffres sont pourtant d'une extrême simplicité.

- Eh bien, faites comme si vous parliez à un idiot.

- Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, juste un peu limité.

- Holmes... »

Watson eut soudain l'envie irrésistible d'asséner son poing serré sur la tête trop pleine juste à côté mais Holmes le saisit et embrassa la naissance de son poignet.

« Je vous taquine Watson. Vous savez comme moi que l'Empire Britannique s'étend jusqu'aux confins du monde. C'est une puissance où le commerce et l'argent enrichissent les caisses de l'Etat souverain. Mais tout est dispersé, sans réel contrôle. Et à votre avis, comment réunir en une même place toutes ces richesses ?

- Dans une seule et même banque, je dirais.

- Exactement ! Ce que nous voyons sous nos yeux sont les opérations veillant à affaiblir les petites entreprises pour les avaler. La banque Newton ressort largement ainsi que celle de Barclays qui offre une sévère résistance. (3)

- Mais ces banques sont des établissements privés alors que vient faire Mycroft dans cette histoire ?

- Je pense que pour gagner cette bataille, il faut l'appui du gouvernement. Ce dernier est dans l'ombre mais règne en maître sur le commerce. Les Ministres changent... mais mon frère demeure, dans son rôle de conseiller invisible et indispensable. Il était _LA_ personne à approcher.

- Et comment le prouver ?

- Sans impliquer l'un de vous deux ? Impossible. Au mieux, nous pouvons démontrer un trafic d'influence mais certainement pas les meurtres. Et sans ça, difficile de vous ramener à la vie. »

Tout dans l'attitude du détective démontrait que son esprit bouillonnait, à chercher une faille qui lui échappait. Il avait le regard brillant, des tics nerveux faisaient bouger ses doigts, il passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus à chaque passage. Aussi Watson se laissa glisser au sol à ses côtés.

« Et si je disparaissais pour de bon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

- Non, je veux dire... si je ne redevenais jamais John Watson, il me suffirait de changer de nom, disparaître. »

Holmes lui prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Jamais ! Votre vie est ici, _notre _vie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de la vouloir encore. Je... je ne veux pas vous quitter mais je suis marié, j'ai des devoirs. Que se passera-t-il alors ?

- Watson, je vous ai juré de ne plus vous abandonner, je tiendrai parole. Quelque soit votre décision, je serai là.

- Je veux rester ici. Ne m'obligez pas à faire un choix dont je ne veux pas.

- Alors choisissez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple et vous le savez.

- Pourquoi ? Les conventions ?

- Pour Mary. Vous savez qu'une femme divorcée en est salie à jamais. Je ne peux lui imposer cela, elle a souffert par ma faute plus que de raison. »

Mary méritait mieux, c'était une femme admirable sur bien des points, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il la salissait, il ne pourrait supporter de lui infliger plus que ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle ne savait rien de sa seconde vie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, jamais.

« Vous préférez la tromper ?

- Non. Le John Watson d'avant ferait tout pour rendre sa femme heureuse.

- Et l'actuel ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, vous le savez. »

Il le savait ? Mon dieu, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il évoluait dans un brouillard bien plus épais que le fog de Londres les soirs d'automne. Les visages de Mary, Stan, passaient devant ses yeux comme des fantômes mais le seul réel était celui de Holmes qui le regardait, qui s'approchait insensiblement. Il était là, tout près, son odeur si fugace dans l'oreiller ici était envoutante, un appel. Son regard perçant était une lumière, celle d'un phare au milieu de la tempête.

Holmes le décryptait, sentait ses hésitations, ses atermoiements qu'il comprenait... un peu. Il tentait de faire preuve de la compassion exigée la veille, il le pouvait, libérer son compagnon de tout cela, en douceur. Sa bouche avait envie de lui crier qu'il était le seul, que les autres ne comptaient pas, ses bras avaient envie de le secouer et tout son être avait envie de lui. La compassion, il la ressentit alors, Watson avait souffert de sa disparition, et Holmes ne voulait, ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal. Mais il était lui, pressé d'en finir, impatient comme toujours.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient tant, celles refusées la veille, celles dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Ne plus réfléchir, goûter, savourer, aimer... Watson l'accueillit, le cœur battant, le souffle court, incapable de se soustraire à la douce caresse. Et ils se perdirent un instant dans ce baiser, enlacés, au milieu des ces feuilles éparses.

Le médecin s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait si bien entre ses bras, mieux que nulle part ailleurs, ça, il le savait, s'en délectait, sans aucune culpabilité. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, chacun avec ses travers. En quelque sorte, il était presque soulagé que sa vie lui ait autant échappé car alors, à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait regretter d'embrasser _cet _homme, ce démon qui lui faisait perdre la tête de bien des façons.

La veille, il l'avait frappé, s'était senti mal ensuite mais c'était nécessaire. Et il lui avait manqué terriblement le reste de la nuit. Car c'était ça entre eux, cette ambivalence des sentiments qui rendait tout tellement plus beau, plus vivant, exaltant.

Le détective était horripilant, avec une insolence à toutes épreuves, on ne pouvait jamais prédire ce qu'il allait faire la minute suivante. Et en même temps, c'était comme le découvrir à chaque fois, une nouvelle facette d'un diamant taillé par le diable lui-même. Il était l'ami incomparable, le confident qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Oui, c'était cela qu'il aimait chez cet homme hors norme, le fait qu'il sache le lire comme personne, parfois c'était juste énervant, d'autres fois, c'était un cadeau, l'offrande d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Et des bras dans lesquels il voulait se perdre car Holmes savait tout et son absence totale de suivre les conventions les plus élémentaires pouvait briser les chaînes d'acier.

Pour Watson, Holmes signifiait _Liberté._

Le logicien sentait une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. S'il le pouvait, il le dirait à Watson. Il lui dirait qu'il était le premier qu'il ait jamais embrassé ainsi. Le sexe, il connaissait, l'avait pratiqué furtivement pour une enquête ou simplement pour combler un besoin bestial, derrière la porte close de quelque bordel. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur la peau offerte, sur le sexe de l'autre mais jamais n'avait échangé un baiser, bouche contre bouche. Nulle envie, nul désir de le faire, d'utiliser ainsi l'instrument de ses propos acerbes. Sauf avec lui.

Toute sa vie, il avait attendu Watson, lui seul avait droit à quelques marques d'affection, de mots tendres, de la musique douce de son violon. Lui seul, il était le seul et il aurait voulu être aussi cet être unique pour son compagnon de toujours. Pour lui, il avait tué, pour lui, il embrassait, pour lui, il ferait tout, juste lui.

Seulement _lui_.

Holmes s'enfiévrait, l'image de son frère le hantait. La trahison. Infâme. Et là, il avait juste besoin de marquer son emprise, ses mains s'enhardissaient sous la chemise, ses lèvres dévoraient. Mais ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser à son corps défendant, l'esprit maître reprenait le dessus.

« Watson...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai lu le journal, une nouvelle réunion, nous devons nous y rendre. »

Le médecin, déjà frustré de l'interruption, sentit une anxiété au creux de son estomac. Le détective pouvait être capable de tout et sa réaction de la dernière fois n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous y aller ?

- Si nous voulons retrouver Stan, nous devons en passer par là, il serait malvenu de griller nos cartouches en nous rendant directement chez Newton. Ce serait un terrain... neutre, je dirais.

- Je vous connais, ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

Holmes lui sourit, vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, passant les siennes de chaque côté de la taille du docteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes si protecteur envers eux. Je veux savoir car je veux vous comprendre, je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai manqué ces trois ans car si j'avais été là, je le saurais. J'ai beau me dire que j'ai eu raison, ce qui m'a été enlevé, je ne pourrai pas le rattraper.

- Et vous souffrez de ne pas savoir, sans doute.

- Un peu... Vous m'avez demandé de faire preuve de compassion, je le peux envers vous. Mais pour cela, il faut me faire assez confiance pour m'accompagner à cet endroit. »

Watson sourit, c'était gagné.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Sherlock, une tasse de thé ? Celui-ci vient directement de Chine. »

Le détective souriait, un certain James faisait le service, maniéré au possible et il n'avait qu'une envie, le secouer. Cette homme était une caricature, les gestes, la voix trop haut perché...

« Volontiers, cher... James. Dois-je lever le petit doigt pour boire ? »

Watson le fusilla du regard mais la tablée éclata de rire.

« Faîtes comme il vous plaira, ici, il est interdit d'interdire.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas John ? »

Et ce disant, il venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, un peu trop haut pour que ce soit un geste anodin. Watson le repoussa et tenta de reprendre son calme, sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de se donner en spectacle. Holmes était bien trop aimable depuis leur arrivée, souriant à s'en déchirer les lèvres. Et ça, c'était juste angoissant !

« Et donc, vous vous retrouvez dans des maisons inoccupées pour les transformer en baisodrome ? »

Andrew, hôte des lieux, sourit, réellement amusé par cet homme aux paroles sans concession.

« Pas tout à fait Sherlock. Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi, nous n'utilisons que les prénoms.

- Mais certainement Andrew. On se croirait aux Alcooliques Anonymes (1). Bonjour, je suis Sherlock et je suis sodom...

- Stop ! On a compris, merci, l'interrompit Watson. Andrew, vous disiez ? »

Le dénommé se retint de rire. Il sentait la complicité entre les deux hommes, John lui avait longuement parlé de son ami disparu lors de ses premières venues où il était plus malheureux que les pierres. Là, le médecin avait l'oeil pétillant, les joues roses, semblant capable de frapper son ami, en bref, il avait l'air plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Nous nous en servons avant tout pour nous rencontrer en toute discrétion. Nous discutons, faisons connaissance. Bien peu d'entre nous se rendent ici uniquement dans un but charnel.

- Vraiment ? Mais,... est-ce que Edward est là aujourd'hui ? »

Le regard de Holmes était tout à coup plus acéré, toute fantaisie avait disparu de lui et Andrew se sentit un instant mal à l'aise et glissa un coup d'oeil à Watson. Il en savait peu, beaucoup aussi, bien trop et un terrible sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait. Il appréciait le médecin, il aurait dû le prévenir de s'éloigner d'Edward, il ne l'avait pas fait et le regrettait.

« Oui, il est là. Mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas un choix personnel. »

Devant les échanges silencieux entre les hommes présents, Holmes sentit la faille.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas sa présence ?

- Pour tout vous dire, non. Mais il serait suicidaire de se passer des personnes influentes. Bien des affaires se règlent ici, entre deux verres et nous avons plus besoin de leur protection que de leur rancune. Nous ne sommes pas toujours maîtres de nos choix ou de nos décisions, encore plus les gens de notre... nature.

- Certes. »

Holmes vit l'échange de regards entre Andrew et Watson, il y lut des excuses, des regrets des deux côtés. Nul doute que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis un moment, semblant partager une amitié certaine sans en faire l'étalage. Le détective en ressentit une pointe de jalousie, chose qui devenait de plus en plus fréquente et, oh combien désagréable. Il reprit aussitôt son sourire espiègle et posa à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse à côté de lui qui tressaillit sous ses doigts, il n'en sourit que de plus belle.

« Oh... mais si John et moi... vous comprenez, c'est si excitant, ça nous changerait de notre routine.

- Il y a des chambres prévues à l'étage.

- Merveilleux ! En route John, montons voir. »

Watson se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit. Pour qui allaient-ils passer ? Mais contre toute attente, il le suivit et tentait de chuchoter en montant les escaliers bien qu'il ait plutôt envie de hurler.

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?!

- Eh bien, je vous séduis !

- Alors faîtes-moi penser à vous acheter un livre sur le sujet, que dis-je, une encyclopédie !

- Vous ne faisiez pas ainsi d'habitude ?

- Non ! Je ne m'y comportais pas comme dans un bordel !

- Je vous crois, inutile de vous énerver. Venez, nous allons écouter aux portes.

- Quoi ?! »

Mais déjà, le logicien avait l'oreille collée à un battant sous le regard totalement choqué de son comparse.

« Venez Watson, ne faîtes pas votre prude.

- Je ne suis pas prude !

- Mais venez, je vous dis ! »

Le médecin obtempéra une demi-seconde avant de se redresser en soupirant bruyamment.

« Mon dieu Holmes, vous pensez passer votre journée à écouter des gémissements ?

- C'est excitant, non ? Allons à la suivante. »

Holmes en était à la troisième porte quand le médecin remarqua son visage qui se figeait. Il comprit vite pourquoi quand il reconnut la voix d'Edward. Il crut qu'il allait entrer mais au contraire, se dirigea vers la chambre suivante qui heureusement, était vide. Ou malheureusement, tout dépendait de ce que le logicien avait en tête. Et il se le demanda encore quand il le vit ramper dans la cheminée.

« Holmes, vous jouez à quoi ?

- Chut, venez, nous entendons parfaitement ce qui se passe à côté.

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Ils ont fini, ils ne font que discuter. »

À contre-coeur, Watson le rejoignit, tous les deux à genoux, les mains dans la suie, l'oreille tendue vers le conduit. Si quelqu'un entrait... Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Le ridicule ne tue pas mais il peut y contribuer. S'ils étaient surpris dans cette position, Watson se fit la promesse que le détective goûterait de son poing ! Des deux, même !

En se concentrant, il perçurent en effet, entre deux remarques salaces, qu'ils parlaient d'une réception qui aurait lieu le soir même. Holmes se redressa suivi du médecin et ils essuyèrent leurs vêtements et leurs mains avec leurs mouchoirs.

« Nous sortons ce soir Watson.

- Vous comptez vous y rendre ?

- Tout à fait, une soirée en l'honneur de mon frère, je me dois d'y être et vous m'accompagnerez.

- Je suis censé être mort.

- Vous ne le serez plus à partir de ce soir. »

Watson détourna le regard, anxieux de ce moment. C'était si simple d'avoir disparu et puis ainsi, ils pourraient faire accuser les assassins pour avoir tué John Watson, il ne serait pas utile de révéler plus que cela. Lestrade pourrait même se prêter au jeu, il en était convaincu. Tout le monde y gagnait, même lui. Mais Holmes n'était pas de cet avis, il le savait, le redoutait.

Le détective n'eut aucun mal à deviner les tourments de son compagnon. Watson était englué dans les règles de la société depuis toujours, il s'en était extirpé quelque temps dans ce genre d'endroit pour ensuite sombrer. Et il se doutait que dans ses sombres pensées, bondieuseries et damnation n'étaient pas loin. Mais il le libérerait de tout cela. Bientôt.

Holmes leva la main et caressa du pouce le visage du médecin.

« Allons profiter du jardin pour une fois que nous sommes à la campagne, voulez-vous ?

- Volontiers. »

Cette chambre, cette luxure, ce n'était pas eux. Watson s'y sentait mal à l'aise, partagé entre le fait de jeter Holmes sur le lit et d'enfin profiter de son corps, l'aimer, s'en délecter. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas l'abaisser à ce rang, trop de mauvais souvenirs, de mauvais choix. Non, ce n'était pas eux, ici.

Ils sortirent sans faire de bruit mais quand ils passèrent devant la porte de la chambre où siégeait Edward, Holmes frappa trois coups, se saisit de la main de son ami encore sous le coup de la surprise et l'entraîna dans une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au jardin à l'abri d'un petit bosquet, ils étaient comme deux enfants, deux fripouilles qui riaient d'une bonne blague, deux canailles. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle entre deux ricanements.

L'air était doux, le soleil tendre, la brise légère. Les fleurs embaumaient, les oiseaux sifflaient, seules quelques voix étouffées leur parvenaient.

« Holmes, ce n'est plus de mon âge ces fredaines.

- Bien-sûr que si. »

Tous deux étendus sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée, ils se souriaient. Watson se saisit de la main de son compagnon et y déposa un baiser. Et ils restèrent ainsi, les doigts enlacés, à surveiller la course des nuages. Et pour un instant, ils oublièrent...

Le temps avait soudain perdu son emprise. Ils n'avaient pas la quarantaine, les trois ans maudits n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Holmes n'avait aucun bon souvenir d'enfance. Alors ici, dans ce jardin, il s'en construisait, ceux à l'odeur de fleurs sucrées façon friandises, à l'image de cabane dans un arbre, au son de rires de garnements, de souffles courts après une course. John Watson était la représentation de tout ça, l'ami qu'on souhaite depuis qu'on est capable de rêver, celui qui a manqué les jeunes années, connu trop tard, toujours trop tard. Rattraper le temps.

Et le médecin souriait doucement, encore essoufflé, ravi de sentir l'air tiède pénétrer sa trachée, emplir ses poumons. Alors ici, dans ce jardin, il recommençait à respirer, comme un bébé qui sort du ventre de sa mère et avale sa première goulée dans un cri. Et il avait envie de crier, de rire, renaître enfin, accroché à un jumeau cosmique du bout des doigts. Un frère, une âme sœur, comme si Holmes avait toujours été là.

Alors ici, dans ce jardin, ils avaient huit ans.

Alors ici, dans ce jardin, Eden du péché, ils étaient deux pirates, bosquet à allure de galion, étendard affichant leurs convictions : _LIBERTE ! _(2)

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La nuit tombait quand ils descendirent du fiacre. Habits de soirée, femmes élégantes et parfumées se pressaient devant l'entrée de la salle de réception. Toute la bonne et haute société de Londres semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous, il ne manquait que la reine.

« Je peux voir vos invitations, messieurs ? »

Holmes et Watson n'en avaient pas, ça commençait bien. Le médecin les imaginait déjà tenter d'entrer par une fenêtre, il en frissonnait d'appréhension.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin d'un carton pour assister à une soirée dédiée à mon frère, non ? »

Le majordome hésita un instant puis les laissa finalement entrer. La foule était conséquente, il leur était aisé de s'y fondre. Mais cette affluence oppressait le médecin, lui qui aurait voulu être à des lieues de là. Dans quelque temps, il devrait apparaître aux yeux de tous, entrer comme sur une scène, le détective lui en avait donné les détails. Un plan digne d'une représentation théâtrale.

« Holmes, je vais tenter de me faire discret, je vous attendrai dans l'un des petits salons.

- Faîtes donc. Mais réservez-moi une valse. »

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, le détective se plaçant dans un coin de la salle où il avait une vue imprenable sur la foule. Le premier ministre était présent, Mycroft riait à ses côtés, des banquiers, des politiciens, des hommes d'affaire... tous étaient là. Il ne fut pas long à deviner Edward au milieu d'un groupe de dandys. Il devisait, s'esclaffait. Pas encore pour bien longtemps.

Holmes entendait les sifflements des serpents comme s'ils étaient bien réels ; il scrutait, analysait, tout. Ce soir, il démasquerait les coupables, il avait fait prévenir Lestrade, ce dernier, toujours aussi lent, ne serait pas là avant une bonne heure, le temps de mettre en place les pions sur l'échiquier pour l'ouverture d'une partie qui les ferait tous tomber.

Mais malgré lui, son regard revenait sur son aîné. Lui aussi tomberait, il le détestait assez pour cela. Mais Watson lui en voudrait. Le dilemme l'énervait, la jalousie le rongeait, la trahison lui bouffait les viscères. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir profité de son absence et même s'il n'avait connu que le Pendu, petite consolation, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Ce soir, ce serait la fin de leur famille, sans remord ni regret.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Pendant ce temps, Watson était seul dans un salon retiré. Il angoissait, aurait tout donné pour être à Baker Street. Ce soir, il risquait de perdre bien trop pour son pauvre cœur malmené. La tactique de Holmes lui nouait les tripes. Il avait crié, tempêté, supplié pendant son exposé mais rien n'y avait fait et maintenant, les minutes défilaient.

« Bonsoir John. »

La porte venait de se refermer sur un homme. Le médecin ne fut pas surpris de le voir.

« Bonsoir Stan. »

Le chirurgien s'avança, le sourire affable, conquérant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver ici.

- Je veux bien vous croire. »

À présent, ils étaient face à face, un pas et ils se touchaient. Ils s'observaient calmement, sans animosité.

« Vous m'avez manqué John. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il détaillait son ancien amant, se souvenait de ce qu'il avait aimé chez lui au début de leur relation. Leur première fois, si douce, si prévenante, douloureuse aussi. Une révélation. Oui, Stan l'avait révélé, il devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Et il était beau dans son habit de soirée, il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, même maintenant.

« Sherlock sait tout, il va vous démasquer ce soir. »

Le chirurgien se figea. Il avait bien-sûr envisagé l'éventualité mais certainement pas que le détective le fasse ici, devant tout le monde. Pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai après leur rencontre dans le bar de l'hôtel. Et il avait assez étudié le bonhomme pour savoir qu'il était capable de tout, même du pire. Quelle stupidité de l'avoir laissé en vie ! Il pensait que pour John Watson, il ne tenterait rien, ne risquerait pas de le faire envoyer en prison pour sodomie. Il avait fort mal présumé de l'attachement des deux hommes l'un pour l'autre, la prise de risque était considérable.

Watson le voyait se décomposer. Ce soir, on lui donnait le droit de retrouver sa vie, son foyer, son épouse. Et là, dans ce salon intime, il sut qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, que Holmes était incapable de le comprendre, il n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il se retrouvait alors comme deux ans auparavant, aspirant à fuir une réalité qui l'oppressait, dans les bras d'un homme, désireux de se maudire une dernière fois, une bonne fois pour toute. Aussi, il reprit la parole.

« J'ai un plan pour empêcher votre ruine. Mais il faudra me faire confiance, nous avons encore un peu de temps. Le pouvez-vous ?

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela John ?

- Pour ça. »

Watson avança, collant leurs deux torses. Ils se jaugèrent un infime instant puis le médecin saisit ses lèvres des siennes, les caressa du bout de sa langue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les bras se serrent, que les bouches se caressent, se pressent, se dévorent.

_Ne rien ressentir, agir, suivre la pulsion. Nul retour en arrière. Trop tard._

« Stan, pas ici. »

Le désir était là, les érections à peine dissimulées sous le frac alors qu'elles de pressaient déjà, envieuses, désireuses. Une seule parole et Stan l'entraîna dans son sillage par la porte-fenêtre et ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. L'odeur de paille et des animaux était agréable, seule une lanterne luisait. À peine entrés dans une stalle déserte, leur bouches se retrouvèrent, exigeantes, impatientes. Les gestes maintes fois répétés entre eux les excitaient, les lieux devenaient flous, rien n'existait plus.

Engoncés dans leurs habits de soirée, le temps se faisait urgent, les mains se contentant de caresser les membres tendus à travers les pantalons. Stan poussa le médecin et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le foin, les paupières closes, les lèvres avides, se frottant l'un contre l'autre à coups de bassins au son des souffles rauques. Le chirurgien mordit la gorge offerte, Watson ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant !

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Troisième porte que Holmes refermait, Watson n'était nulle part, Edward toujours dans la salle de bal. Puis il se figea, repensant à une phrase : _Je suis devenu vous._

Les serpents hurlèrent, il devait parler à Mycroft.

(à suivre)

* * *

_(1) Les alcooliques Anonymes ont été créés en 1935... mais je n'ai pu résister ! Héhé !_

_(2) Hommage à One Piece, on ne se refait pas... XD_

_(3) __Pour l'enquête, je me suis appuyée sur un fait historique, j'ai brodé autour. _1896_ : Plusieurs petites banques londoniennes basées en __Lombard Street__ s'associent pour former une nouvelle banque qui prend le nom de __Barclays & Company__. Cette nouvelle banque possède 182 agences, principalement dans l'est et le sud-est de l'Angleterre. __La Banque Newton est de mon seul fait._

* * *

**Cette fic est un hommage à ''Watson dans la tourmente'' de notre Miss Glasgow nationale, comme je le lui avais dit tout au début de l'aventure (que je vous recommande si vous n'avez pas lu). Donc avant qu'on me sorte le plagiat, je tiens à dire qu'elle représente juste toute l'admiration pour cette auteure délicieuse et talentueuse. Merci à elle de m'avoir inspirée...**

**Et si vous voulez me tuer, c'est maintenant... enfin, pas trop hein, si vous voulez la suite... héhé!**


End file.
